Elle, Lui
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: Une mission qui a mal tournée...Elle, captive...Lui doit la sauver...Comment va-t'il s'y prendre pour la ramener sauve sans éveiller les soupçons de l'ennemi ?
1. Etape 1

Étape 1

Étape 1

La grotte où ils avaient établi leur quartier général était sombre et suintante. Sur les parois en roches brutes proliférait une mousse verdâtre et grasse comme de l'algue. Des stalactites découpaient le plafond, tels des dents menaçantes, alors que les murs latéraux étaient creusés par d'anciens écoulements aqueux. Certains d'entre eux avaient subsisté et glissaient encore et toujours labourant patiemment le calcaire. L'espace était empli par le clapotis de l'eau et le remous incessant des vagues à l'extérieur. Ils se trouvaient sur la côte. Leur refuge n'était en fait qu'une anfractuosité que la mer avait patiemment rongée au fil des siècles. Les façades de granit étaient couvertes de petits coquillages pointus et de cristaux de sel aux teintes laiteuses, preuves tangibles que les marées s'infiltraient encore dans cette cavité. Leur cachette n'était alors qu'un asile précaire, sommairement aménager pour être tout de même viable. Cet endroit, qui pourrait être qualifié de pièce, était le plus spacieux de tous. Ils l'avaient donc élu: salle commune, salle de réunion et salle à manger. Des coussins effilochés et ramollis leur servaient d'assise. Au centre du cercle s'étendait une natte de jonc où étaient disposés des parchemins jaunâtres et des verres crasseux certains vides, d'autres à demi-plein de sake odorant. Des torches accrochées aux murs distribuaient une lumière inégale et faible. Les flammes supportaient mal l'atmosphère imbibée d'eau et le bois moite ne leur fournissaient pas un bon support. Elles étaient incapables de réchauffer les corps que le froid humide mordait de toute part. La tête à peine appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, Sasuke but encore une gorgée de sake pour revigorer ses membres transis.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux vers l'homme en rouge, le chef, Hakkai. Il tenait un discours volubile accompagné de grands gestes désordonnés. Épuisé par son agitation, le brun se détourna pour observer l'assemblée. Une vingtaine de ninjas, tous des hommes à l'air féroce, qui se passionnaient pour les paroles de leur meneur. Il soupira et préféra observer l'une de ses pâles imitations de cascades qui coulaient non loin de là. L'onde pure luisait de reflets étranges sous les lueurs des torches. Elle ressemblait à une pierre précieuse et merveilleuse, apaisante dans sa course inexorable. Il inspira une grande bouffée de cet air frais chargé d'iode et d'effluves entêtants de l'alcool, puis ferma ses paupières. Il avait sommeil, son corps était engourdi par des jours de veille incessante et il aspirait plus que tout à ce que cette mission prenne fin, ainsi il pourrait prendre un repos bien mérité.

Soudain, le bourdonnement des conversations changea de rythme. De l'excitation mal contenue perçait à présent des voix et des propos lubriques échappaient aux moins galants. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir une jeune femme, accroupie près de Hakkai, se pencher pour poser sur leur table improvisée des mets fumants. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade devant son visage baissé, mais il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. La seule femme de ces lieux, celle à cause de qui il était là, celle qui avait failli faire rater leur mission. Lorsqu'elle releva vers lui ses grands yeux aux pupilles d'ivoires, il ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher son regard le plus glacial. Cette Hinata Hyûga les avait foutu dans un pétrin sans nom. Il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à la laisser là, se débrouiller avec ces bêtes en rut, mais il doutait que cette idée plaise à leur Hokage. Or Sasuke n'était pas fou. Il venait tout juste de se racheter une conduite, il était à l'épreuve, il devait montrer qu'il était un ninja digne du grand village de Konoha.

Près de lui, un garçon blond, grand, maigre et dégingandé se pencha un peu pour mieux apercevoir la jeune femme. Il siffla entre ses dents et glissa à son voisin un « Putain de nibards! » qui fit dodeliner du chef tous ceux qui avait entendu le commentaire. L'Uchiwa jeta un regard désespéré à Hotaru, ces mèches couleurs des blés tombaient mollement sur ses yeux un peu idiot. Il était le compagnon de chambrée du brun. Peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait Naruto, Hotaru avait trouvé grâce auprès de notre héro et ce, malgré son air hagard, sa voix criarde, ses manières de rustres et son quotient intellectuel de Geta (1). Il était bon vivant et riait de tout. Il était serviable aussi, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à prendre ses repères lorsqu'il avait rejoint le groupe quelques jours plutôt. Aussi Sasuke avait-il développé une sorte d'amitié pour ce garçon. Bien sûr nous parlons de Sasuke Uchiwa, ses sentiments sont à peu près aussi clairs et limpides qu'une fausse de fange. En fait d'amitié, il serait plus souhaitable de parler de tolérance qui permettait au blond de s'approcher de lui à moins de deux mètres sans se faire à moitié assassiner... ce qui était un miracle en soit. Mais ce garçon candide avait ce petit quelque chose d'innocent qui, en toute circonstance, séduisait le brun.

Hotaru donc, joyeux et simple, trouvait normal de lancer à Hinata des compliments qui, venant de quelqu'un d'autre, aurait pu passer pour du harcèlement sexuel. La demoiselle, qui déambulait parmi eux pour leur verser une nouvelle ration de sake, avait pris des teintes rosées qui attisaient plus encore le désir des hommes qui l'entouraient. Des mains baladeuses trouvèrent le chemin de son corps, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour les repousser. Quand elle s'agenouilla entre Hotaru et Sasuke pour les servir à leur tour, ce dernier aurait presque eu pitié d'elle. Ses yeux étaient pleins des larmes qu'elle s'empêchait de verser. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froids, alors que tout son corps tremblait, secoué par de violent frisson. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était que peu vêtue. Elle portait en tout et pour tout une tunique en lin blanc qui découvrait ses longues jambes fines et offrait une vue plongeante vers sa poitrine avantageuse. Quand elle se pencha vers le verre de Sasuke, il put remarquer des marques, comme des coupures sur son cou gracile, et des hématomes couvraient la peau diaphane de ses mains et de ses avant-bras. Elle avait dû être torturée, il en était certain, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il devait continuer à faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle le savait, elle était professionnelle, aussi à aucun moment ses yeux blancs ne trahirent le lien qui les unissait elle et lui.

Quand elle quitta la pièce pour retourner dans l'espace qu'ils avaient aménagé en cuisine et garde-manger, des exclamations contrariées s'élevèrent tout autour de Sasuke qui claqua de la langue, agacé.

- C'est un joli brin de fille ! S'exclama Hakkai, en tapant sur son genoux.

- On avait cru comprendre qu'elle te plaisait, chef ! Pouffa un des hommes en tapotant sur sa joue d'un air narquois.

Son geste fit naître sur les lèvres de Sasuke un sourire goguenard. Sur les joues de Hakkai s'étendait de longues griffures assez profondes, souvenir de sa tentative de séduction échoué. Dès les premiers jours, l'homme avait montré des faiblesses pour Hinata. Cependant lorsque, armé de ses méthodes rudes, il avait tenté une approche, la jeune Hyûga eut vite fait de le remettre à sa place avec tact et doigté, beaucoup de doigté. Si cet épisode amusait Sasuke et un certain nombre d'autres, il avait l'art de porter sur les nerfs d'un petit cercle.

- Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur notre boulot Hakkai, plutôt que de t'amuser avec une gamine! Gronda Shigure, approuvé par quatre ou cinq hommes.

Shigure était de ceux qui agaçaient le plus Sasuke. Ce grand homme, bâti comme une montagne, avait des airs sournois et intelligents qui alarmaient le brun. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et sa barbe noire, taillée avec soin, le faisait ressembler à un professeur trop strict. Il servait un peu de bras droit à Hakkai, il était la partie raisonnable qui manquait au charismatique chef de bande. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs une grimace en l'entendant et fit un clin d'œil à son petit favori, Hotaru. Il repoussa en arrière ses cheveux flamboyants et un sourire d'excuse fendit son visage que ces quarante années passées dans ce bas monde avaient à peine ridé.

- Je suis pas aussi parfait que toi, Shige-chan ! Quand je vois une si belle femme, mon bon sens fout le camp !

Sa déclaration fit rire tous les hommes réunis, même Shigure s'autorisa un rictus, amadoué. Un brouhaha sans nom envahit la salle. Ces hommes, en exile forcé, n'avaient plus connus de femme depuis des semaines, voire des mois. L'arrivée d'une dame parmi eux avait tendance à éveiller des instincts très primaire chez la plupart d'entre eux. Sasuke avait l'impression de se trouver au cœur d'une meute de loup à la saison des amours. Hotaru donna un coup de coude au ninja de Konoha pour qu'il goûte l'un de ses tours d'esprit extrêmement spirituel qui faisait d'ores et déjà s'esclaffer ses camarades. Bien que n'ayant pas entendu la blague, il accorda un sourire au blond, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, ce qui suffit à le faire poursuivre sur sa lancée :

- ... mais qu'la donzelle nous le rende stérile s'il continue, qu'ça m'étonnerait pô ! T'aurais vu hier soir, elle l'a mis un g'noux là où qu'ça fait bien mal. Notre Hakkai est devenu plus rouge que son nom !(2)

Des rires gras s'élevèrent de leur côté du cercle. Les traits d'esprit de Hotaru n'était heureusement pas parvenus jusqu'à l'extrémité où siégeait le chef, mais le jeune garçon avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que le tiers des mercenaires l'entende. S'ensuivirent des commentaires à mi-voix qui aidèrent beaucoup Sasuke à saisir l'état d'esprit général :

- Le chef croit trop qu'il peut la prendre pour lui...

- Un joli morceau cette Hyûga, le chef veut sûrement se la garder pour avoir une bonne descendance, un sang comme le sien, c'est la gloire assurée...

- Un sang comme ça, c'est un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Un rictus en coin, reflétant sa fatigue, échappa à Sasuke. Tombé du ciel ? C'était le cas de le dire.

- N'empêche qu'il devrait pas être le seul à pouvoir s'amuser ! La dernière qu'j'ai fait danser dans mon lit, c'est cette jolie p'tite brunette... déclara l'un d'un air rêveur.

- Le bordel d'Ondo ? Là bas y'a de belles dames et toutes des saintes ! Ajouta un second d'un ton docte, Kami-sama (3), j'ai bien dormi dans leur lit ! Mon épée n'avait jamais autant travaillé !

- C'était y'a plus de deux mois ! Soupira un dernier, depuis mon épée se repose...

- De saintes femmes, répéta le second, mais aucune plus belle que celle qu'on a là !

Des hochements de têtes marquèrent l'approbation générale. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hinata avait un succès incommensurable auprès de ces hommes. De même, il apparaissait évident que chacun aurait voulu se l'approprier, qu'importe les penchants du chef... Sasuke posa ses yeux glacés et fiers sur l'assistance, un air satisfait se peignant sur son beau visage aux traits fins.

Hotaru retira la chemise grise qu'il avait portée ce jour-là, comme le jour d'avant et le jour d'avant... en fait, depuis son arrivée, Sasuke l'avait toujours vu avec ce vêtement. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'il avait du être blanc à une époque lointaine, mais leur condition de vie ne permettait pas réellement de prendre soin de ce genre de détail. Le jeune blond plongea une serviette dans le baquet d'eau posé à même le sol de ce qui leur servait de chambre. C'était une cavité, comme les autres, mais l'Uchiwa était persuadé qu'elle avait été creusée de main d'homme. Des sortes d'alcôves sculptées dans la roche servaient, une fois garnies de paille ou de tissus, de lits peu confortables. Face aux deux « lits » se trouvaient l'entrée, séparée du reste de la retraite par un pan de bois, qui dût être porte un jour, mais qui, rongé par le sel et l'eau, n'était plus que rouille et moisi. Il fermait difficilement et laissait passer des courants d'air à faire frissonner les plus dur à cuire. Ce fut donc avec un peu de difficulté que Sasuke quitta son alcôve pour s'adonner à la pire épreuve de la journée : sa toilette. Hotaru s'était dépêché d'emmitouflé son corps maigre et tanné dans des couches de vêtements pour céder la place au brun. Celui-ci se déshabilla aussi, sous le regard toujours aussi effaré de son colocataire. Sasuke, amusé se rappela du premier soir qu'il avait passé ici, Hotaru était resté des heures à s'extasier sur son corps parce qu'il voulait le même : mince mais musclé, marqué par les souvenirs du combats, élancé et souple comme un félin, le corps du guerrier parfait, capable d'affronter toutes les situations et de séduire les dames... Hotaru trouvait juste que la peau blanche de Sasuke accentuait sa ressemblance avec une fille... Il avait passé des heures à détailler et décrire les moindres détails de la physionomie de son vis-à-vis, le vantant comme même Sakura aurait été incapable de le faire.

Il passa la serviette rêche sur son torse sensibilisé par le froid, étalant sur lui l'eau frigorifiant. Il se débarrassa sommairement des crasses de la journée, se jurant qu'une fois rentrée, il passerait trois heures sous une douche avant de se prélasser dans un sentô (4) aussi longtemps que le tolérerait sa constitution. Aussi abrégea-t-il au maximum cette torture pour plonger dans des vêtements plus chauds et retourner d'un pas chancelant vers sa couche. Était-ce dû à cette eau gelée ou alors les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire sentir ? En tout cas, sa tête le faisait souffrir, comme prise dans un étau, provoquant des vertiges assez désagréables. La pièce tanguait autour de lui et il était persuadé que son cœur s'était réfugié dans sa boîte crânienne pour battre de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa choir sur la banquette dure et s'enroula dans les vieilles couvertures de laine élimée et trouée. Il enfonça son visage dans l'une d'elle quand Hotaru se pencha depuis sa couchette pour le voir.

- C'était une bonne soirée, déclara-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage enfantin, je me suis bien amusé !

- Comme à chaque fois Hotaru, fit remarquer le brun d'un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas, préférant éclater de son rire vif et franc, comme celui d'un gamin. Il fit une pirouette, atterrit avec agilité sur le sol avant de s'y asseoir en lotus et de fixer son vis-à-vis avec intensité. Il reprit avec entrain :

- Chef à bien fait de garder la Hyûga ! Ça met du soleil dans not'caverne !

- Elle te plaît bien...

Sasuke n'était généralement pas très intéressé par ce type de sujet. Les femmes, leurs charmes, leurs atouts... Il préférait en profiter plutôt qu'en discuter. Il fréquentait cent femmes, mais n'en appartenait à aucune. Il savait tout de leur beauté, mais ne savait rien d'elles. Disputer de choses futiles n'était pas son fort... quoique bavarder en général n'a jamais été le point fort de Sasuke Uchiwa. Aussi dût-il s'armer de courage pour poursuivre la conversation de Hotaru, pour le bien de leur mission...

- Un peu qu'elle me plaît, s'écria le blond, j'avais jamais vu des comme ça ! Une vraie princesse... et belle avec ça... et forte ! Vu comment qu'elle a remis le chef à sa place...

- Forte, pouffa Sasuke pour lui même. Il n'était pas aussi convaincu que son colocataire par la force de Hinata.

- Qu'est-ce tu dis ?

- Rien... Juste que t'as raison... une princesse...

- Mais bon, tout le monde l'aime bien... quelle chance j'ai ? Elle doit préférer les hommes...

- T'as quel âge Hotaru ? S'enquit le brun d'un air absent.

- Dix-sept ans...

- T'es bien assez homme pour les femmes ! Assura-t-il d'un ton ferme, J'avais seize ans quand mon frère et moi on a commencé à se chamailler pour elles.

Mensonge. Sasuke Uchiwa ? Se battre pour une femme ? Il serait plus juste de dire qu'elles se battaient pour lui... Mais il devait guider Hotaru...

- Tu te battais avec ton frère ? S'exclama le gamin, crédule.

- Hn... On avait souvent les mêmes goûts, alors c'était pas facile... du coup on essayait tous les deux de la séduire, celui qui arrivait à l'embrasser, avec le consentement de la fille bien sûr, avait gagné... l'autre devait les laisser tranquille...

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hotaru. Son histoire semblait le laisser songeur. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il avait atteint son but. Le ninja de Konoha était assez fier de sa petite histoire. Un beau mensonge qui l'aiderait bien... Hinata allait sûrement passer une mauvaise journée le lendemain, mais qu'importe, elle l'avait bien cherché. Tout était de sa faute ! Il se mordit les lèvres pour calmer la colère qui l'envahissait. Dire qu'ils seraient sûrement déjà rentrés au village caché de la feuille si elle n'avait pas gaffé.

- Tu devais tout l'temps gagner ! Déclara vivement Hotaru, l'arrachant à ses rêveries.

Sasuke le fixa un moment sans comprendre... Gagner ? Le visage souriant de Naruto apparut à son esprit. Il repensa à leur premier véritable face à face, dix ans plus tôt... aux années qui s'étaient écoulées, semblables à des dizaines d'éternités... à leur relation unique... à ce qu'il avait fait de lui... Naruto... son frère... Le grand ténébreux qu'il était s'accorda un sourire tendre, le premier sourire sincère qu'Hotaru lui voyait...

- Je n'ai jamais gagné contre mon frère, murmura le brun, absolument pas contrarié par cette constatation.

Hotaru fit la moue. S'il avait eu à dire les mêmes mots, il en aurait été furieux. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Quitte à jouer, autant gagner ! Il était jeune, impétueux et confiant. Une idée commençait à se peindre en petites touches délicates mais affirmées. Cette demoiselle avait le droit de choisir celui qu'elle prendrait pour amant... et lui aussi avait droit de tenter sa chance... tous avaient le droit de tenter leur chance... il le dirait le lendemain même au chef... Hakkai était joueur et avait tendance à lui céder en tout... il n'aurait pas à trop insister pour le faire céder...

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke observait le blond et voyait les rouages de son esprit en arriver aux conclusions qu'il avait prévu... Il sourit. Sans conteste, il s'amuserait le lendemain.

**Notes :**

1- **Geta** : Ce sont des savates traditionnelles japonaises. Le socle est souvent en bois et les lanières en tissus colorés. Elles sont généralement assez hautes. Bon évidemment dans cette expression, elles servent surtout à dire qu'Hotaru n'a sûrement pas inventé la poudre.

2- « _**Notre Hakkai est devenu plus rouge que son nom**_ » : Jeu de mot entre Hakkai, le prénom, et Akkai, la couleur rouge... Très spirituel Hotaru ! XD

3- _**Kami-sama**_ : Dans les religions Shinto, les kami désignent à la fois les dieux et les ancêtres, d'une certaine manière, divinisés à leur mort. S'exclamer « Kami-sama » reviendrait à s'écrier « mon dieu » ou « grand dieu »...

4- _**Sentô**_ : Il s'agit de bain public payant que l'on retrouve fréquemment au Japon. Dans leurs traditions, les japonais ont fait du bain un rituel presque sacré. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas toujours les moyens et l'espace pour installer une baignoire. Donc pour se laver, simplement, ils se contentent d'une douche, mais pour pratiquer l' « art du bain » ils se rendent au Sentô.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire.

Il aurait du s'agir d'un One-Shot qui fêtait les 200 com' de _D'un baiser sur mes lèvres_, mais la chose prenait des proportions gargantuesques. Je l'ai donc divisé en plusieurs chapitres, plus courts que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Ce sera donc une Short Story qui ne devrait pas faire plus de cinq chapitres. Une sorte de respiration pour moi entre deux chapitres de _D'un baiser sur mes lèvres_, j'en ai besoin pour ne pas me lasser. Mais que mes lecteurs qui passeraient par là au hasard se rassurent, je n'abandonne pas ma première fic et le nouveau chapitre avance à bon rythme... Et donc finalement pour fêter les 200 com', j'ai opté pour une song-fic, un vrai One Shot cette fois-ci, j'ai déjà la chanson, il ne manque qu'à taper l'histoire... mais ça devrait aller : ma muse, qui s'était fait la malle, est rentrée au bercail... XD

En tout cas MERCI d'avoir lu la première étape de _Elle..., Lui..._ j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite !

Cette histoire a été bétalu par Zagen, merci à elle pour son travail, patient et appliqué!

ATTENTION : Les commentaires sont gratuits et excellents pour la santé ! Surtout celle de l'auteur ! XD

J'aime bien avoir votre avis sur mon travail, ça ne vous prendra qu'une minute et ça me fera plaisir!

Biz!!

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki___oO°Oo°


	2. Etape 2

Étape 2 

- Et donc, j'trouve que c'est pas juste qu't'sois le seul à profiter de la situation ! Conclut Hotaru, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard planté dans celui de Hakkai.

Le chef des nukenin (1) observait d'un air dur la tête blonde qui le fixait d'égal à égal sans ciller. Aucun de ses hommes, parfois deux fois plus âgés, n'avait autant de cran. Était-il complètement idiot ou alors vraiment courageux ? Il ne saurait le dire... bien que souvent ces deux notions soient très liées. Brusquement, son visage se fendit en un sourire indulgent. Il attrapa Hotaru par la nuque, le coinça sous ses aisselles et ébouriffa sa chevelure blonde en criant :

- Il va me rendre dingue ce gamin ! Je vais être gâteux avant l'heure avec toi ! Ok ! Ok Taru-kun ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu proposes ? Tu veux qu'elle devienne la putain de toute la bande ?

Un gémissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Sasuke se retourna à temps pour voir Hinata se laisser aller contre le mur et glisser au sol, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux pleins de terreur. Il soupira. Était-elle assez bête pour penser qu'il laisserait faire une chose pareille ? Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement de compassion pour elle, mais si une telle mésaventure arrivait aux oreilles de Tsunade... Adieu réhabilitation ! Adieu privilèges ! Retour à la case « Nukenin »... Nukenin ? Très peu pour lui, merci ! Il en avait assez fait l'expérience, il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau ce qui lui était cher... pas une quatrième fois... Il pensa à ses parents, puis à Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi... et enfin à Itachi. Oh, bien sûr qu'il l'avait haï, il l'avait haï au point de pouvoir le tuer... mais il restait son frère, son sang... et à présent il était le dernier du clan Uchiwa. Parfois, la nuit il revoyait en rêve le dernier regard que lui avait lancé Itachi avant de mourir sous la lame de Kusanagi. Presque inconsciemment, ses doigts effleurèrent le pommeau de l'épée accrochée dans son dos, puis glissèrent le long de la fusée... Kusanagi, l'épée souillait à tous jamais du sang de son frère.

Il se reprit tout à coup. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des considérations personnelles. Il n'avait, de toute façon, commis aucun acte répréhensible. Itachi Uchiwa était un criminel rang S, l'ennemi de Kanoha, un gibier de potence... son frère... Il lâcha avec brusquerie la poignée de l'épée et se retourna vers Hotaru et Hakkai qui avaient repris leur discussion. Il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune blond expliquait à son aîné. Il était lui-même l'instigateur de cette idée. Mais Hakkai ne le saurait jamais... Il sourit à cette idée. Son plan était parfait...

- Tu vois donc où je veux en venir ? Disait Hotaru à son chef, ce s'rait plus juste qu'on ait tous les mêmes chances.

- Donc ! Tu proposes qu'on fait (faute volontaire) tous ton concours bizarre. On drague la p'tite, on lui arrache un p'tit baiser et on peut la faire danser dans notre lit.

Une nouvelle plainte d'Hinata résonna dans la grotte. Sasuke se retourna encore vers elle. Elle se tenait toujours assise entre les débris de céramique et les morceaux de viandes crues, définitivement fichus, qu'elle aurait dû préparer pour le déjeuner. Il se rendit compte à son regard de petit animal innocent et traqué, que s'il ne la mettait pas vite dans la confidence, elle pourrait, encore une fois, tout faire rater. Alors que les autres se passionnaient pour le débat animé qui opposé Hakkai et Hotaru, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui vola droit sur le genou de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Immédiatement, Sasuke se détourna et lui présenta son dos. Il savait qu'il avait capté son attention, c'était amplement suffisant. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à la joute verbale des deux autres imbéciles et, une main dans le dos, fit danser habilement ses doigts pour signifier à tout allure :

« Plan de moi. Moi pas les laisser faire. Toi te défendre au mieux. Moi devoir gagner. »

À peine eut-il fait passer le message qu'il ramena sa main sur sa taille d'un air désinvolte et, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, capta le regard intense de Shigure. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Pendant un instant, la crainte idiote que l'homme ait intercepté le message l'effleura. Néanmoins, il se raisonna bien vite. Une dizaine d'hommes les séparait. Si le grand Shigure pouvait effectivement dévisager l'Uchiwa, il lui était impossible de voir tout ce qui se passait en dessous de sa taille. Or, Sasuke s'était assuré de placer ses mains le plus bas possible... Non, l'insupportable bras droit d'Hakkai ne pouvait avoir remarqué l'échange entre Hinata et Sasuke. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard durant de longues minutes...

- OK!

Sasuke cilla à la voix criarde d'Hakkai et reporta son attention vers l'avant. L'homme en rouge avait la mine d'un enfant à qui l'on vient d'offrir un paquet de ses bonbons préférés. Le brun ne put retenir un petit ricanement satisfait. Tout était presque trop parfait...

- Parfait Hotaru t'as gagné ! On fait comme t'as dit ! La Hyûga sera la maîtresse de celui qui parviendra à l'embrasser, et elle devra faire _tout_, j'ai bien dit _tout_ ce que le gagnant voudra !

Un sanglot déchirant attira l'attention de tous les hommes. Sasuke agacé, pesta intérieurement contre cette fille trop émotive qui... son cœur rata un battement. Il avait négligé ce détail. Hinata était hypersensible et avait la salle tendance à... Il se retourna et avisa bien vite la situation. Elle l'avait encore fait. Elle s'était évanouie. Il se retint pour ne pas jurer. Elle gisait là, une joue contre le sol froid de la caverne. Elle devait s'être blessée en tombant car une tâche vermeille teintait la peau blanche de son visage. Son corps était totalement relâché et elle paraissait totalement sans défense. La courte tunique en lin qui lui servait de vêtement remontait un peu dévoilant une grande partie des courbes divines de son fessier...

- C'est le moment où jamais...

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Hakkai. L'homme se frottait les mains d'un air gourmand et commençait à s'avancer vers la jeune fille inerte. L'Uchiwa devina ses intentions. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. En un éclair, il se retrouva derrière un homme et murmura au creux de son oreille : « C'est pas juste qu'il en profite! » L'homme se retourna brusquement mais ne vit qu'un de ses camarades à la mine patibulaire qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention... Pourtant il était bien d'accord le chef ne devait pas abuser de la sorte !

À quelques mètre de là, un second homme entendit susurrer près de son cou : « Il nous sape nos chances avec cette beauté ! » L'homme se retourna pour approuver la voix, mais il n'y avait personne.

« Ce salaud dit qu'on a nos chances et à la première occasion il se jette sur elle ! Il nous a berné ! » L'armoire à glace grogna son approbation et voulut donner une grande claque amicale à son voisin, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Il se pencha vers l'homme à la barbe blanche qui se trouvait de l'autre côté pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur l'attitude de leur chef.

Alors que peu à peu un bourdonnement furieux remuait l'assemblée, Sasuke posa son coude sur l'épaule d'Hotaru et déclara d'un air innocent :

- Ben mon pauvre vieux, toi qui voulais tenter ta chance avec la Hyûga... le chef t'a bien eu !

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença le blond en se tournant vers lui

- Tu trouves ça loyal toi ? Demanda Sasuke en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Hotaru, il va se jeter sur elle, elle pourra pas se défendre, et vous aurez perdu sans même avoir eu votre chance... tu trouves que c'est normal ?

- Non... souffla Hotaru chez qui les paroles commençaient à faire leur chemin, Non, pas du tout, Hakkai n'a pas à faire ça...

Sasuke sourit à Hotaru et s'écarta un peu de lui. Le blond fit quelques pas vers l'avant et s'écria avec colère :

- À quoi tu joues ero-jiji (2) !?

Hakkai s'arrêta alors qu'il n'était qu'à moins d'un mètre de sa victime. Il se retourna, scandalisé par l'insulte que venait de lancer son favoris. Pervers, peut-être. Mais lui ? Un vieil homme ? C'était la pire ineptie qu'ait jamais sorti cet invivable blondin vulgaire. À sa grande surprise, tous ses hommes s'étaient eux aussi avancés et commençaient à crier leur mécontentement :

- Tu peux pas nous faire ça, chef !

- T'en profite ! Et nous dans tout ça ?

- La petite pourra même pas te foutre un gnon comme d'hab' !

- T'es pas le seul qui veut la faire danser, ero-jiji !

Le ninja de Konoha sourit. Il avait très bien négocié son affaire. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était celui qui avait planté les graines de la révolte et il avait réussi à épargner à Hinata la compagnie de Hakkai. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il avait bien saisi la personnalité de l'homme en rouge. Bien qu'un peu stupide et impulsif, Hakkai était un bon chef, toujours à l'écoute de ses mercenaires, il n'aimait pas l'iniquité et s'arrangeait toujours pour que tous soient sur un pied d'égalité. Aussi s'étonna-t-il à peine de le voir lever les bras pour apaiser les clameurs de la meute et déclarer avec assurance :

- Très bien ! Nous allons établir quelques règles !

Hinata ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le monde était flou et sombre autour d'elle. Elle referma un peu ses paupières, souffla un coup et tenta à nouveau d'appréhender le lieu où elle se trouvait. Peu à peu les choses se redessinèrent... Malgré tout elle eut du mal à les saisir. Des pierres, des éclats d'argiles sombres, de la viande rouge sombre, des pieds... de très nombreuses paires de pieds. Elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits et ses souvenirs affluaient. Elle était dans une grotte en bord de mer. Quelques jours plutôt elle avait été faite prisonnière. Elle servait à présent d'esclave à une bande de mercenaires qui lui tournaient autour comme des vautours autour d'une carcasse bien faisandée. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé que l'un d'eux pourrait faire d'elle sa maîtresse. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle allait devoir se défendre face à eux, leur résister jusqu'à ce que Sasuke tente aussi sa chance. Elle avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait. S'il gagnait et faisait d'elle sa « maîtresse », ils pourraient se retrouver en tête à tête et décider d'un moyen de s'échapper de ce piège. Elle se sentit coupable, tout était de sa seule faute. Sa bêtise avait entraîné Sasuke dans ce bourbier et elle dépendait de lui pour en sortir. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait que donner le meilleur d'elle-même à présent pour ne pas être un poids pour le garçon.

Dans un effort phénoménal, elle parvint à se redresser. Elle resta assise et appuya sa tête contre la paroi fraîche. Elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Son corps était engourdi, elle avait froid et bizarrement mal. Des élancements aigus traversaient sa joue. Elle y porta sa main et sentit sous ses doigts un liquide épais et poisseux. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle s'était blessée. La tête lui tournait encore mais elle prit sur elle pour affronter les nukenin. Elle lissa le bas de sa tunique qui remontait sur ses cuisses et redressa le bout de cuir râpé qui lui servait de ceinture avant de lever les yeux.

Ils étaient tous là. Hakkai et un petit blond à l'air enfantin en première ligne. Non loin, Shigure la fixait d'un air sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle chercha un moment Sasuke du regard. Il était tout au fond, lui prêtant à peine attention. Un mouvement la ramena vers les deux personnes juste face à elle. Le garçon blond s'était rapproché et accroupi face à elle :

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton compatissant.

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres résolument pincées. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, même lors de l'interrogatoire violent de Shigure. Elle avait failli faire rater la mission, mais de ce point au moins elle pouvait être fière, il n'avait pas tiré la moindre information d'elle. Elle sursauta quand Hakkai se rapprocha à son tour. Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Le chef rouge était un peu trop entreprenant à son goût. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas un geste ou une parole déplacés. Il se contenta de s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau et expliqua d'une voix claire et joviale :

- Je pense que tu as entendu et compris ce que nous étions en train de dire tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça. Comment ignorer qu'elle allait devenir la proie d'une vingtaine d'animaux en rute. Hakkai eut l'air satisfait.

- Bon, ben j't'dis un peu c'qu'on a décidé, pour que ce soit équitable pour tout l'monde, même toi. Y'a six p'tite règles à respecter : prem's tu dois pouvoir te défendre en toute circonstance, si tu tombes dans les pommes comme maintenant, personne te touche.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle pourrait essayer de faire croire qu'elle se sentait mal et jouer les évanouies jusqu'à ce que Sasuke vienne l'aider. Elle soupira, elle savait cette solution impossible, ils paraîtraient trop suspect.

- Ensuite, deuxième chose, on a le droit d'utiliser la force, vu que tu sais te défendre, mais ni toi ni nous pouvons utiliser de ninjustsu. En trois, On doit te séduire et donc, quatrième règles, les baisers volés ne comptent pas, il faut que tu répondes au baiser pour que le jeu finisse.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle allait devoir embrasser pour choisir celui qui serait son « amant ». En conséquent elle allait devoir... Elle vira au rouge pivoine et porta une main à ses lèvres. Hakkai ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua son petit discours :

- Cinquièmement, quand t'as embrassé un gars, le jeu s'arrête et tu deviens la maîtresse du gagnant. Les autres ont p'us le droit de t'embêter et ton chéri aura le droit de tout faire de toi.

Hinata se promit de se défendre comme une tigresse. Car si elle était certaine des intentions de Sasuke, elle craignait beaucoup ce qui pouvait passer par l'esprit des autres hommes de ces lieux.

- En donc en six et dernier, pour ton propre bien, on a décidé que tu peux nous donner tous les coups que tu veux, on a pas le droit de te rendre et de se venger après le jeu. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Elle acquiesça. Elle était plutôt avantagée par ce règlement. Elle était certaine que Sasuke y avait mis son grain de sel. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'en remercier car l'idée de ce jeu débile était de lui. Elle allait passer une mauvaise journée, elle en était certaine.

Elle lança son coude dans le menton du petit brun un peu replet qui lui faisait face. L'homme perdit légèrement l'équilibre et elle acheva de le mettre au sol en lançant son pied dans ses genoux. Il embrassa violemment le plancher et elle n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour s'enfuir le long du couloir. Elle tourna à la première intersection et, voyant que l'espace était dégagé, se permit un instant de répit. Elle posa une main sur son flanc et respira profondément. De l'autre main, elle massa doucement son épaule meurtrie. Ce nul ne l'avait pas ménagé et elle avait pris un sale coup.

Depuis la fin de la matinée, moment où le jeu avait commencé, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'échapper à ses agresseurs. Elle avait pensé passer une journée difficile ? Elle s'était lourdement trompée. En fait, un séjour dans le Yomi no Kuni (3) lui aurait sûrement paru être des vacances comparé à cette grotte infernale. Elle avait effectivement pensé que ces hommes, déserteurs en exil depuis des mois, avaient un certain besoin de connaître à nouveau la femme. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses prendraient une telle ampleur. C'était comme une chasse au trésor et elle était le gros lot. Pour obtenir ses faveurs, ils étaient prêts à tout, même les pires techniques. Certains avaient tenté des manœuvres de séduction pitoyables, presque risibles, qu'Hinata avait éludées avec aisance. D'autres s'étaient montrés plus insistants, tentant, malgré les ordres du chef, de lui prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amants dont elle pouvait rêver. Il y'en avait même qui, peu scrupuleux, s'était associé pour l'avoir. Peu leur importait de se partager la jeune fille ou même de s'occuper d'elle en groupe. Une partie, enfin, n'avait pas hésité à immédiatement user la force, mais Hinata avait rendu coup pour coup, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Depuis des heures donc elle combattait contre les nukenin de Hakkai. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas encore venu tenter sa chance au grand étonnement d'Hinata. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à craindre son attaque.

L'homme en rouge n'était pas chef de la bande sans raison. De tous les hommes du groupe, il était le plus terrible combattant. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle lui avait tenu tête avec plus ou moins de facilité. Mais les conjonctions lui étaient favorables: elle était assez en forme et lui pas très sérieux. Elle se rendait bien compte cependant que la situation actuelle ne jouait plus en sa faveur. Hakkai était un grand joueur qui se laissait facilement emporter par les défis. Il risquait de ne pas supporter l'idée de perdre face à ses hommes. Ainsi, Hinata qui, jusqu'à lors, avait été un challenge plutôt sympathique pour passer le temps, était devenue son but principal. Il risquait de devenir bien plus offensif. La jeune femme de son côté avait été épuisée par les assauts des autres. Elle avait reçu quelques coups et blessures qui l'handicapait légèrement. Elle s'imaginait mal lutter contre son principal ennemi. Elle espérait encore l'intervention de Sasuke, mais elle savait que la journée arrivait à son terme et il restait invariablement absent. Elle ne se demandait même plus où il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, pas le temps de chercher et pas l'envie de savoir. Des soucis bien plus importants la tracassaient.

D'ailleurs, un bruit de pas attira son attention. Prudemment, elle activa son Byakugan. À l'angle du couloir parallèle, une troupe d'hommes survoltés avançait à bonne allure. Elle les reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de ceux qui s'étaient alliés pour l'avoir. Leurs simples visages réjouis suffirent à la convaincre de fuir. Elle tourna les talons et partie dans la direction opposée à la leur pour se trouver une cachette un peu tranquille.

Alors que, peu méfiante, elle passait près des chambres, une main l'attrapa et la tira dans une faille inexploitée des parois. L'espace était très restreint. Hinata n'eut pas le réflexe de se défendre immédiatement. Elle préférait connaître d'abord son adversaire. Elle se retrouva coincer contre lui, nez contre son torse large. Elle dut lever les yeux pour découvrir les traits austères de Shigure. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. De tous les membres de cette horde, il était celui dont elle n'avait rien appréhendé. À ses yeux, Shigure était trop fanatique pour se soucier d'une femme. De plus, hormis quand il l'avait cruellement torturé, il l'avait constamment ignoré. Aussi eut-elle du mal à saisir la raison pour laquelle ses mains immenses et rêches se posaient sur ses épaules, descendaient le long de son dos, pour caresser ses fesses. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter quand il posa ses lèvres humides dans son cou et remonta doucement.

Sans plus réfléchir Hinata le repoussa d'un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le ninja poussa un grognement et se plia en deux, coinçant plus encore Hinata qui, dans cette superficie réduite, ne trouva aucun moyen de s'échapper. Des deux mains, elle tenta de repousser le lourd corps de l'homme mais celui-ci s'était déjà repris. Il semblait hors de lui et bloqua la frêle jeune femme d'un seul bras. Il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son haleine chargée d'épices et d'alcool glissât sur la peau diaphane de son visage :

- Je sais que tu es associée au petit brun arrivé il y'a quelques jours...

Hinata eut toutes les peines du monde à rester maîtresse d'elle même. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait parler que de Sasuke. Il était la plus récente recrue. Elle ne devait pourtant pas se laisser troubler. Quoique puisse dire Shigure, elle ne devait pas trahir leur couverture...

- Je sais pas ce que vous voulez tous les deux, poursuivit-il face au mutisme d'Hinata, Je finirais par en avoir le cœur net. J'apporterai à Hakkai la preuve que vous êtes que des sales rats ! Il refuse de me croire, ce con te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession !

Elle se composa un air effaré. Il ne devait pas continuer à la soupçonner, elle devait se jouer de lui. Mais elle se doutait bien que Shigure n'était pas si dupe que la plupart des hommes de ces lieux. Il la gifla sans ménagement. La force qu'il mit dans ce coup la projeta hors de leur huis-clos. Elle atterrit dans le couloir par où elle était venue, se réceptionnant avec rudesse sur ses mains. Elle sentit un de ses poignets craquer sous le choc et céder sous son poids. Elle se retrouva allongée, face contre terre, une main serrée sur son articulation endolorie. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher un seul son.

Soudain, elle sentit une poigne forte se saisir de ses cheveux et les tirer pour la redresser. Sous la douleur, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix ne sortit pas. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Shigure la remit sur ses jambes et la rapprocha de lui pour susurrer d'un ton dangereux :

- Dis-moi pourquoi une Hyûga se trouvait seule dans la forêt et je te tuerai sans trop te faire souffrir...

Une larme coula sur sa joue tant son supplice était invivable. Il ne ménageait pas ses effort pour faire souffrir la pauvre Hinata qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. Les élancements qui naissaient de son cuir chevelu parcourait tout son corps comme une décharge électrique, la paralysant totalement. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas prête à trahir son coéquipier.

- Dis-moi qui est ce gamin qui prétend s'appeler Sasuke, insista son tortionnaire, Quel est son nom ? Son clan ? Son village ?

Elle ne réagit toujours pas, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il la secoua sauvagement par les cheveux, mais parvint tout juste à lui arracher un petit couinement pathétique. Impatient, il relâcha la chevelure noire de jais qui retomba en cascade sur ses épaules fines et, alors qu'elle vacillait, choquée, il lui décocha un coup de poing qui la heurta en pleine face. Hinata s'effondra sous le coup. Elle perdit la notion de ce qui l'entourait et un rideau blanc lui masqua la vue. Elle resta sonnée quelques secondes. Peu à peu, ses sens lui revinrent. Elle vit la montagne de muscle foncer sur elle, tandis que ces pas, semblable à ceux d'un troupeau de pachyderme en furie, lui vrillaient les tympans. À la dernière minute, elle parvint à s'extraire de sa trajectoire et lui fit un croche-pied qui l'envoya au tapis. Elle voulut profiter de l'occasion pour se relever et l'assommer une bonne fois pour toute, mais il se saisit de sa cheville, l'attira à lui et l'obligea à se soumettre à son autorité. Elle se retrouva allongée sous un Shigure rendu fou par la colère, immobilisée par la force bestiale de ce géant. Il ne prit plus la peine de la questionner. Il en avait assez de cette bécasse qui lui résistait. Il allait s'en débarrasser, tant pis pour Hakkai, mais avant il allait s'amuser. Il se pencha pour voler un baiser à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci détourna vivement le visage.

Dans sa détresse, Hinata crut que l'aventure était finie pour elle. Jusqu'au bout, elle n'aurait été d'aucune utilité à Sasuke, mais au moins, si Shigure l'achevait, son coéquipier pourrait retourner à Konoha. Il n'aurait qu'à détruire son corps pour éviter que les secrets de sa famille ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ce ne serait pas une épreuve bien difficile pour quelqu'un comme Sasuke Uchiwa. Quand elle se déroba au baiser de son agresseur, son regard croisa celui ébahi d'un jeune homme blond. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, il lui avait dit s'appeler Hotaru. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais une lueur d'espoir brilla en elle. Elle mit toutes les supplications du monde au fond de ses yeux blancs, priant pour qu'il comprenne son message. Il sembla que ce fut le cas car, comme Shigure s'emparait de l'ovale parfait de son visage pour la forcer à l'embrasser, Hotaru se précipita sur son aîné et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement et tomba pesamment au côté de la kunoichi. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Hotaru bondit sur le bras droit du chef et lui lança un jutsu qu'Hinata fut incapable d'identifier. Shigure ne bougea plus. Sa respiration était devenue paisible comme s'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Hotaru revint pour aider Hinata et elle comprit alors. Les yeux habituellement marron du garçon étaient devenus gris comme du métal. Sur l'un d'eux, à la place de l'iris, l'idéogramme « malédiction » brillait encore de son récent forfait. Elle avait à faire à un maître de Genjutsu, (4) sûrement un héritier d'une lignée héréditaire au Dojutsu puissant,(5) comme la sienne. Elle supposa qu'il avait jeté un sort proche de l'hypnose à sa victime et, quand elle vit le quadragénaire s'agiter dans sa léthargie forcée comme en plein cauchemar, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au Mangekyou Sharingan (6) des Uchiwa...

Souriant, Hotaru lui tendit une main pour l'encourager à se relever. Elle hésita un moment avant de la saisir, après tout lui aussi faisait parti de cette meute de féroces nukenins qui en avait après elle, pourtant elle finit par accepter son aide. De tous ceux qui l'avait approché aujourd'hui, Hotaru avait été le moins désagréable. Il l'avait abordé par deux fois pour tenter de la séduire, à chaque fois avec respect et autant de courtoisie dont était capable un rustre comme lui. Il n'était peut-être pas très bien élevé, mais il faisait au moins l'effort de ne pas heurter Hinata dans ses sentiments. Une fois encore, il se montra agréable et proposa son bras à la jeune fille en déclarant :

- On f'rait mieux d'déguerpir, j'maîtrise pas encore bien cette technique, il s'pourrait qui s'réveille plutôt que prévu.

Elle le suivit sans rechigner jusqu'à une petite niche naturelle, proche de la salle principale, où il la fit asseoir. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et effleura l'une de ses pommettes du bout des doigts, arrachant au passage une grimace de douleur la brune.

- Wow, il t'a pas raté ce con ! M'attendais pas à c'qu'il veule aussi participer... et puis ta bouche...

Hotaru se penchait de plus en plus vers elle. Hinata, gênée, rougit brusquement et le repoussa d'un geste ferme. Comprenant qu'il s'était montré un peut trop familier, le garçon vira de couleur à son tour. Il se redressa brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière...

- Ben... euh... je... ouaip... j'ai un truc à faire !

Et il courut pour la fuir. Il s'apprêtait à disparaître dans l'un des nombreux tunnels qui servait de couloir quand il freina brusquement et s'arrêta dans un dérapage tout juste contrôlé. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle :

- M'zelle Hyûga, appela-t-il, t'es sûre qu'tu veux toujours pas de moi ? Chuis sympa comme mec... et j't'trouve très jolie... j't'frapperai jamais comme Shigure...

Elle sourit, le trouvant attendrissant, mais refusa une fois de plus. Il fit la moue, déçu, mais n'ajouta rien et parti. Hinata soupira, soulagée. Elle était désolée pour Hotaru, il était adorable et l'avait sauvée, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Un peu dépitée, elle porta attention à ses propres problèmes. Elle était définitivement cassée. Les coups de Shigure l'avaient secoué et accentuaient sa fatigue. Elle avait donné tant d'énergie pour se défendre, qu'elle n'était plus sûre d'en avoir assez pour le restant de la journée. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres brûlantes et constata qu'elle saignait. Elle contempla un moment ses doigts tâchés de rouge d'un air absent. Soudain, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la tira de ses considérations personnelles. Un frisson la parcourut tout entière, la situation ne pouvait être pire...

- Il est têtu ce gamin, mais c'est un bon garçon.

Elle releva les yeux pour observer le visage amusé de Hakkai. Celui qu'elle avait redouté toute la journée se présentait à elle au moment où elle ne se sentait plus le courage de l'affronter. S'il usait de la force, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. Elle n'osait même plus espérer l'arrivée de Sasuke. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait combattre contre Hakkai... pour son coéquipier, pour leur mission et pour Konoha.

- Mon petit ange silencieux, murmura Hakkai en s'approchant dangereusement, dire qu'j'ai attendu toute une journée pour laisser à mes hommes leur chance.

Il était à présent face à Hinata et plongeait son regard carmin dans l'immensité blanche des yeux de la Hyûga. Il était tombé amoureux de ses yeux dès le premier jour. Ils étaient à la fois effrayants et captivants. Ils étaient la promesse d'une renommée éternelle, et celle qui les portait était si belle, fière et forte. Bien sûr à cet instant elle était dans un état lamentable. Blessée, effarouchée, elle paraissait fragile, comme prête à se briser à tout instant. Il lui sourit avec énormément de tendresse et murmura :

- T'es une tricheuse ma belle, j'm'étais dit qu'cette fois-ci je t'aurais par la force... mais quand j'te vois comme ça, je peux pas me résoudre à t'faire plus de mal...

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra brutalement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Était-ce un rêve ? Hakkai avait-il bien dit qu'il ne se battrait pas contre elle ? Elle tenait peut-être sa chance de lui échapper une fois de plus. Il lui suffirait de se montrer plus rusée que lui. Elle avait bien une idée mais elle devait vaincre ses inhibitions et se montrer plus courageuse encore que d'ordinaire.

- J'vois que Shigure ne t'a pas raté comme dit Hotaru, reprit Hakkai, trop habitué à ses monologues face à cette charmante jeune femme pour attendre une réponse, tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de te protéger. Tu sais que si tu t'offres à moi plus personne ne pourra plus te faire de mal... Mon petit ange, je te promets le pouvoir... tu seras riche et admirée de tous... Je vais faire de toi la première dame de Kaze no Kuni (7) dès que je l'aurais conquit... ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour... qu'en dis-tu ? Il te suffit pour ça de m'embrasser...

La belle brune lui offrit un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Il resta un moment incrédule à la fixer. Elle se faisait chatte douce et câline. Lentement, elle tendit ses bras et les enroula autour du cou de l'homme, caressant ostensiblement sa peau rendu sensible par l'excitation. Reprenant ses esprits, Hakkai se félicita, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Elle écarta les cuisses pour lui permettre de se rapprocher encore. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches rondes et appétissantes, puis la rapprocha de lui. Elle colla son buste aux formes plus qu'agréable contre lui et il se sentit devenir fou. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand, brusquement, il sentit une piqûre dans sa nuque. Tout devint flou autour de lui et il s'effondra.

Hinata le regarda tomber à terre sans plus de cérémonie et referma les jambes. Elle tira un peu sur le bas de sa tunique pour cacher ses cuisses et d'un bond félin, se remit sur ses pieds. Elle se pencha vers l'homme et retira la grande aiguille d'acupuncture qu'elle avait plantée dans sa chaire pour l'endormir. Elle la cacha à sa place initiale, une petite poche spéciale dans sa manche puis s'assura que le pouls du chef rouge battait régulièrement. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, ce n'était de toute façon pas les termes de la mission. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il se réveillerait bien dans une heure ou deux, elle se permit de se relâcher un peu. Elle repensa à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'audace et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Ses joues se teignirent de carmin quand elle se revit jouer les femmes fatales. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et pesta contre sa timidité maladive...

Au bout de quelques minutes à se traiter intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables, et vous seriez étonné de savoir combien le vocabulaire de la princesse Hyûga est riche et varié, elle se redressa et releva fièrement la tête. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire. Elle devait se remettre un peu de ses blessures et réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, Hakkai projetait d'envahir Kaze no Kuni. C'était une information capitale qu'elle avait finalement eu. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Pour pouvoir rester assez longtemps en paix et remplir ses modestes objectifs, elle n'avait qu'une option : les cuisines. Là-bas elle ne se ferait pas attaquer, ces estomacs sur pattes craindraient trop de se voir priver de dîner. Rassurée par cette perspective, elle reprit sa route, laissant derrière elle un Hakkai ronflant.

**Notes :**

1- _**nukenin**_ : ninja déserteur

2- _**ero-jiji**_ : Bon évidemment c'est une insulte.

** ero** veut dire '_pervers'_ ou '_obsédé'_.

** jiji** est une sorte d'argot un peu insolent et vulgaire qui est dérivé de **ojisan** qui peut vouloir dire : '_monsieur'_ et dans certains cas '_oncle'_, mais aussi de **ojiisan** qui veut dire '_grand-père'_. En tout les cas, la personne concernée est considérée comme plus vieille que soi. **jiji** pourrait donc se traduire par le ' _le vieux'_.

En somme **ero-jiji** se traduirait par '_vieux pervers'_

3- _**Yomi no Kuni **_: le monde souterrain. Dans la mythologie japonaise, il serait le monde des morts et l'équivalent des enfers. Si l'on en croit les légendes, il s'agirait d'une grotte sombre. À ce sujet il est intéressant de lire l'histoire d'Izanagi allant chercher son épouse Inazami dans le monde souterrain. Joli conte qui, non seulement relate comment le cycle de vie et de mort se mit en place, mais aussi rapporte la naissance de 3 des grands dieux du panthéon japonais : Tsukiyomi, la lune, Amaterasu, le soleil, et Susano-oh, le chaos (parfois la tempête)...

En bref, Yomi no Kuni, serait une grotte infernale...

4- _**Genjutsu**_ : ensemble des techniques d'illusion

5- _**Dojutsu**_ : l'art ninja d'utiliser les pupilles. C'est le type de technique qu'utilise les Hyûga, les Uchiwa ou encore Yuhi Kurenai. De manière générale, à Konoha, la plupart des maîtres de Genjutsu ont des ancêtres commun avec les Hyûga.

6- _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ : m'demande encore si ça vaut la peine d'expliquer... '

Mais bon on ne sait jamais, il se pourrait qu'il y'ait des novices en _Naruto_ qui ne le connaisse pas (rêve toujours!) C'est donc la version la plus évoluée du Sharingan. C'est une technique de niveau très élevé qui use le chakra de l'utilisateur. Évidemment, le monsieur qui nous la fait découvrir dans _Naruto_ c'est le beau, le sexy, l'inénarrable, l'irremplaçable Itachi Uchiwa (quoi qui a dit que j'étais fan... meuh non pas du tout, pas du tout, juste un petit peu! XD) La technique à laquelle je fais référence est le « Tsukiyomi » (éponyme au dieu de la lune) elle plonge la victime dans une illusion qui dure trois jours, la mettant à rude épreuve. Ces visions sont si dures, qu'elles peuvent conduire à la mort. Kakashi et Sasuke ont été victimes du Tsukiyomi.

7- _**Kaze no Kuni**_ : le pays du vent. Un des cinq grands pays ninja (il en existe d'autres de moindre importance). Son village caché est Suna et donc son Kage??? ... Bingo! Le Kazekage ! Mon chéri, Gaara... (Hein ? Qui a dit que j'aimais les grands ténébreux taciturnes ??? XD)

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki___oO°Oo°


	3. Etape 3

_Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Je n'avais plus internet donc je ne pouvais pas poster. De plus j'ai pris un job de vacances assez prenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'écrire (quand on a travaillé 10h00 par jour, on a plus la force de faire quoique ce soit en rentrant!! _

_En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires aux chapitres précédants._

_J'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre..._

°oO°Oo___Tsubaki no Tsuki ___oO°Oo°

Étape 3 

Sasuke pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle commune et s'arrêta aussi sec, surpris. En face de lui, la vingtaine d'hommes qui composait l'organisation était avachie dans tous les coins de la salle. Il les détailla avec un peu plus d'attention. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisé, la plus part d'entre eux était balafrés mais surtout, ils semblaient énervés au plus haut point. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers Hotaru qui, assis à la droite de Hakkai, semblait le plus détendu de tous. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en rouge qui bougonnait comme un gamin et lui tapota l'épaule :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant le chef du menton.

- Il boude, répondit Hotaru à mi-voix en haussant les épaules, il s'est fait avoir par la Hyûga...

- Il s'est fait avoir ? Répéta Sasuke d'un ton tout à fait audible

- Shhhht, s'exclama Hotaru en se penchant vers lui et, quand il fut assuré qu'Hakkai ne les avait pas entendu, il poursuivit dans un murmure, il m'a frappé tout à l'heure quand j'ai ri ! En fait elle l'a séduit et l'a endormit mais il sait pas trop comment, il pense que c'est de l'acupuncture... on se doutait pas que c'était une med-nin (1)...

Sasuke resta un moment estomaqué par cette histoire puis pouffa le plus discrètement possible. Hotaru le tapa sur l'épaule en le traitant de « gros con » mais se laissa lui-même gagner par l'hilarité. Sasuke était agréablement surpris. Aux dire d'Hotaru, c'était Hinata qui avait mis tous ces hommes dans cet état, hormis ce salaud de Shigure dont il s'était lui-même occupé. L'Uchiwa ne serait jamais douté que sa coéquipière soit capable d'un tel carnage, bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il écouta d'une oreille attentive les déboires de chacun auprès de la belle Hyûga. Certains avouaient même leurs peu glorieux stratagèmes. En les entendant, il dut se retenir pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge. Il n'était pas le meilleur des hommes, loin de là. Il s'était laissé ronger par la haine et la vengeance. Il avait abandonné ses amis et s'était battu avec son frère de cœur pour atteindre ses objectifs égoïstes. Il avait trahi et tué de nombreuses fois, et avait même assassinée son propre sang... mais même ce monstre qu'il avait été ne se serait permis de traité une femme de la sorte. Il commençait à sentir quelques remords l'envahir, et ceux-ci s'accentuèrent quand il aperçut Hinata.

Elle entra très discrètement par la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Étant face à cette dernière, il fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Elle était couverte de contusions et de coupures. Sa tunique, originellement blanche, avait des teintes marron terreux et, par endroit, des tâches plus sombre, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang. Des bandages grossiers entouraient son poignet qui soutenait un plateau plein de victuailles. Il remarqua qu'elle tentait de se faire toute petite et semblait être aux aguets, comme un lapin traqué par une meute de loups affamés. Quand, elle fut tout de même obligée de se manifester pour disposer les plats parmi les hommes, elle fut accablée par les regards lourds de ses bourreaux. Soudain, les pupilles couleur de lune de la jeune femme croisèrent les obsidiennes de l'Uchiwa. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut y lire des suppliques silencieuses. Ils le savaient tous les deux, ce jeu infernal ne prendrait fin que quand un homme ce serait rendu maître de ce petit bout de femme. Or c'était Sasuke qui avait tout commencé, c'était lui qui devait y mettre un terme. Elle déambula sous les coups d'œil mi-hostile, mi-envieux de ceux contre qui elle avait dû se battre toute la journée. De plus, le repas qu'elle distribuait avait une fâcheuse tendance à irriter plus encore les nukenin. En effet, trop occupés à courir après Hinata, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à aller chasser ou à se réapprovisionner au village voisin. Leurs assiettes n'étaient donc composées que d'une misérable portion de riz et de quelques racines ramassées dans le bois à l'entour. La pauvre cuisinière se retrouvait houspillée de toute part, alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cette diète forcée. Sasuke poussa un soupir déchirant, il était plus que temps pour lui d'intervenir.

Quand elle s'approchait des hommes pour les servir, Hinata prenait bien garde à ce qu'il ne tente pas de l'attaquer une fois de plus. Quelques uns d'entre eux, tentèrent quelques gestes déplacés, mais il s'agissait de caresses coquines plutôt que de véritables agressions comme celles de la journée. Une sorte de trêve tacite s'était établie entre eux le temps d'un repas, ce qui la rassurait un peu. Comme escompté elle avait pu trouver un peu de repos dans sa cuisine. Personne n'osait s'approcher quand elle s'y trouvait et elle avait pu se rétablir un minimum de ses précédant combats. Elle avait même tenté de se soigner tant bien que mal avec les quelques herbes qu'elle avait ramassées, sous surveillance stricte, dans la forêt au dessus de leur cachette. Ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus à présent était la nuit à venir. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il ne la laisserait pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Tout en pensant, elle s'agenouilla entre Sasuke et Hotaru, souriant au passage à ce dernier. Elle posa face à elle son plateau et se mit à l'aise pour les servir. Elle donna sa maigre ration au blonds et eut à peine le temps de replonger sa cuillère dans le plat pour servir Sasuke qu'une main se resserra sur son bras l'entraînant sur le côté. Trop surprise et échaudée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, Hinata se débattit comme un beau diable. Elle asséna des coups au hasard, ne cherchant ni qui, ni pourquoi, ni comment...

Une main se saisit de son poignet blessé, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle ne se défendit plus, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour son assaillant. Il se pencha vers elle. Elle aperçut ses yeux noirs juste avant que des lèvres un peu sèches ne s'emparent des siennes. Les mèches noires de ses cheveux courts caressaient sa joue. Le parfum de sa peau, un mélange de sueur et d'épice l'envahit. Des larmes brûlèrent ses yeux. Sasuke la libérait enfin. Elle fit mine de vouloir le repousser, consciente qu'un abandon trop prompte serait suspect. Il brisa brusquement son étreinte, relâchant la jeune femme qui ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Un silence assourdissant s'était abattu dans la pièce. Tous observaient Sasuke et Hinata qui se défiguraient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Sans crier gare, un sourire charmeur, comme jamais personne présent en ces lieux ne lui avait vu, éclaira les traits fins du ninja de Konoha. La kunoichi sentit son cœur danser la rumba et des papillons s'agiter dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître, Sasuke Uchiwa était incroyablement beau... et il venait de l'embrasser. Elle rougit violemment à cette idée.

Sasuke vit avec satisfaction Hinata changer de couleur. Il la savait sensible et encore incroyablement innocente, aux dires de Kiba. S'il voulait berner totalement les hommes de Hakkai, il suffisait de la titiller encore un peu. Il releva les yeux vers Hotaru qui le regardait bouche bée. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Qui aurait pu penser que le ténébreux Sasuke savait jouer les dragueurs ? Personne, hormis ces anciennes victimes et elles n'étaient malheureusement plus là pour en parler. Il avait développé l'art de la séduction pour certaine mission que cette folle de Tsunade s'était amusée à lui donner. Qu'il s'agisse d'homme ou de femme importait peu pour la vieille alcoolique. « Tant qu'ils tombent amoureux de toi! Compris le bellâtre ? » Il se retînt pour ne pas éclater d'un rire caustique, s'il avait compris ?

Il fit un clin d'œil au jeune blond et se pencha vers sa victime. Du bout des lèvres, il effleura son cou. Il la sentit frissonner et se raidir entre ses mains. Elle se mit à donner des coups de poing peu convaincant pour l'éloigner, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Avec une langueur désinvolte, il remonta jusqu'à l'une des oreilles de la jeune femme. Il en mordilla doucement le lobe, lui arrachant un soupir qu'elle tenta d'étouffer. Il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que dans un gémissement mal contrôlé, Hinata s'accrochât à lui. Les doigts de la jeune fille se crispèrent dans le dos de son tee-shirt et elle protestait faiblement, murmurant des « non, arrêtez, il ne faut pas » qui n'aurait pas convaincu le plus crédule des imbéciles. Fier de son effet, il décida qu'il ne suffisait de plus grand chose pour berner totalement les nukenins... Pousser un peu plus Hinata, serait amplement suffisant...

- J'ai envie de toi... susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il la sentit se tendre comme un arc. Hinata devint plus rouge que le rouge. Elle écarquilla les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son coéquipier. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il disait ces mots pour le bien de la mission, qu'il ne les pensait pas même une seconde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se troubler. Il s'agissait du garçon le plus froid de Konoha, celui que même ses plus grandes groupies surnommaient le glaçon. Qu'aurait-il pu trouver au canard boiteux des Hyûga ? Elle n'avait pas l'assurance d'Ino, ni l'intelligence de Sakura ou encore le charme de Tenten. Elle ne serait jamais une femme aussi belle que Kurenai ou encore aussi forte que Anko. Elle ne serait jamais le parfait mélange de toutes ses qualités, comme l'était Tsunade. Alors pourquoi son cœur refusait-il de se calmer ? N'avait-il pas compris, cet abruti de cœur, que Sasuke jouait juste un rôle ? Était-il si crédule, cet abruti de cœur, qui se réjouissait de l'attention du brun ? Elle sentit des larmes mouiller ses yeux. N'avait-il pas assez souffert, cet abruti de cœur, pour recommencer à battre ainsi pour un garçon qui ne l'aimerait jamais ?

Brusquement, elle se sentit poussée par une force plus grande que la sienne. Sasuke la força à lui faire face. Il planta ses iris noirs tout au fond des yeux albes. Elle frissonna. Il était trop tard, cet abruti de cœur s'était déjà fait avoir. Il lui sourit encore, ce sourire qui ne lui allait pas, ce sourire faux, construit de toute pièce qui avait dû faire chavirer bien des âmes amoureuses. Il se mordit les lèvres d'un air coquin et demanda d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu de tous.

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu en as envi ?

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains et se hissa pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un grognement général ébranla les hommes. Elle venait de faire gagner Sasuke. Tout le plan qu'il avait concocté s'était déroulé selon ses prévisions. Ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver seul à seul... pour préparer leur évasion. Hinata regretta presque que son coéquipier ne chercherait pas à profiter de ce qu'il venait d'acquérir. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, il la força à se blottir contre lui et lança à Hakkai un regard plein de défi :

- Ooops, s'exclama-t-il, on dirait que tu as perdu chef !

Hinata s'arrêta vis-à-vis du morceau de bois rongé qui servait de porte à la chambre de Sasuke. Elle s'apprêta à frapper, mais hésita un moment. Elle serra contre elle la pile de serviettes un peu miteuses et se mordit les lèvres en songeant à ce qui allait se passer.

Suite à la victoire de Sasuke et à son pique de défi, Hakkai, mauvais perdant, avait cherché à se battre contre lui. Il avait été arrêté de justesse par Hotaru qui lui avait rappelé ses propres paroles. Il avait accepté les règles de ce jeu, s'il ne les appliquait pas, lequel de ses hommes le ferait ? Ramené à l'ordre par son favori, le chef se calma et s'obligea à écouter les projets que le petit nouveau établissaient pour la belle qu'il avait tant convoité. Profitant pleinement de la situation offerte, Sasuke déclara qu'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne au onsen (2) qu'il avait vu dans le bois et qu'il avait bien l'intention de passer la nuit avec elle et qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à dormir. Par conséquent Hotaru aurait tout intérêt à trouver un autre endroit où passer la nuit... Pourquoi pas... chez le chef par exemple ? Hakkai prit plutôt bien la chose, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine d'hommes pour l'empêcher d'aller assassiner le brun et ne dut que s'y prendre à vingt fois avant de s'incliner devant les exigences du gagnant.

Hinata se trouvait donc face à des perspectives inconnues pour cette soirée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et craignait plus que tout l'onsen. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle expira et frappa à la porte. Très vite, le brun vint lui ouvrir. Il lui jeta un de ces regards frigorifiant dont il avait le secret et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Ils traversèrent la retraite sous les regards jaloux des nukenins. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la grotte.

Elle se situait au bord d'une falaise à pic qui plongeait dans la mer. Non loin aux dessous des deux ninjas de la feuille, le ressac de l'eau produisait un vacarme terrible et craché des embruns frais sur leurs visages. Les bourrasques glaciales étaient particulièrement violentes à cet endroit. Hinata dû s'accrocher au jeune homme pour ne pas se laisser happer. La nuit était déjà tombée, obscurcissant leur champ de vision, mais ils savaient où ils devaient aller. Pour rejoindre le sommet du cap, ils devaient longer un sentier pentu serré entre la montagne et le vide. Malgré le clair de lune, ils en distinguaient à peine le cheminement et ils auraient été dangereux de s'y aventurer à l'aveuglette. La stratégie se décida donc d'elle-même. Hinata activa son byakugan et guida Sasuke. Ils avancèrent à tâtons jusqu'à la fin du sentier : la pointe de l'escarpement et la lisière de la forêt. Là-haut, les vents soufflaient avec moins d'intensité. Avant de pénétrer dans les sous-bois, le jeune homme arracha une branche assez épaisse et, sans la moindre incantation ou le moindre sceaux, souffla une gerbe de feu qui embrasa la fine bûche. Hinata resta abasourdie devant cette démonstration. Même les plus grands ninjas avait besoin de figurer les sceaux sacrés pour utiliser des jutsu. Cela s'entend, il ne s'agissait que d'un katon (3) de petite envergure, qui nécessitait peu de chakra... pourtant n'importe quel autre shinobi aurait dû malaxer son énergie pour obtenir ce résultat... mais Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas n'importe quel autre shinobi. Elle lui emboîta pas le pas quand, d'un regard, il l'invita à la suivre.

La forêt était assez semblable à celle qui entourait leur village natale. Les grands arbres centenaires tendaient leur bras aux cieux. En ce mois hivernal, la terre était aride et les feuilles avaient jaunis. À Hi no Kuni (4), l'hiver était synonyme de sécheresse. Les monts et vallées ne se couvraient pas d'un épais manteau blanc, mais les rafales glacées brûlaient la terre et gelées l'atmosphère. Les buissons se changeaient en épines griffantes et cassantes, agressant les passants qui s'aventuraient trop près d'elles. Hinata évita de justesse ces mains aux mille doigts tendus vers elle. Elle avait été bien assez amochée par les nukenin pour souffrir d'égratignures supplémentaires. Elle pensa, l'âme en peine, à l'été qui s'annonçait encore lointain. Elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement le mois de décembre. Une succession de fêtes insipides, prétextes à de nombreuses réunions de famille, occasions supplémentaires pour son père de la ridiculiser en public. La brebis galeuse, l'héritière déchue, la princesse sans couronne... elle avait bien des surnoms au sein de son clan et s'avouait fatiguée de les entendre. Mais nous parlons d'Hinata Hyûga. Cette obéissante Hinata Hyûga, cette candide Hinata Hyûga, cette douce Hinata Hyûga, celle qui ne protestait presque jamais, celle qui pardonnait bien trop aisément, celle, qui après vingt ans de calvaire, trouvait encore la force de sourire au tortionnaire qui lui servait de père. Le mois de décembre était celui qu'elle haïssait le plus, ce mois maudit qui l'avait vu naître. Dans quelques jours, elle fêterait ses vingt-deux hivers dans ce monde qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Elle se sentait si seule et l'hiver stérile accentuait sa solitude. La nature s'éteignait dans des cris déchirants de vent, des ramures cassantes, des chiendents fanés...

Tout de même, en tant que kunoichi, elle se devait de reconnaître un avantage certain à cet hiver geignard : les crissements de l'herbe sèche sous les pas, comme ceux qui résonnaient derrière elle et permettaient de repérer aisément des présences étrangères. En quelques pas agiles, elle rejoint Sasuke, prête à lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

- Je sais... utilise le byakugan pour savoir qui c'est et où ils se trouvent exactement.

Elle s'exécuta sans attendre et enchaîna la combinaison de sceaux. Tout autour d'elle devient plus clair encore qu'en plein jour. Une sorte d'éclat diffus entouré les objets aux couleurs éthérées. Elle ne voyait pour le moment que son environnement immédiat. Puis elle se concentra sur la direction d'où provenait le bruit et toute information inutile se fondit dans le néant. Les arbres disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que sa vue avançait, comme zoomant vers son objectif. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas à les chercher longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas loin d'eux, une vingtaine de mètre tout au plus. Ils n'étaient que deux et elle fit un effort supplémentaire pour voir leur visage, comme s'ils se trouvaient en face d'elle. Elle sourcilla en reconnaissant Hakkai et Hotaru. Elle désactiva la pupille blanche et retomba dans les ténèbres lourdes de la nuit et de l'alcôve des arbres. Elle reporta brièvement les faits à son coéquipier qui éclata de ce grand rire sans joie et moqueur qui lui était caractéristique :

- Je pense pas que ces deux-là se doutent de quoique ce soit. Ils sont juste pervers et curieux. On s'en méfie quand même, mais pas de quoi faire une affaire d'état.

Hinata ne prit pas la peine de le contredire et ils rejoignirent l'onsen sans plus échanger un mot. Le bassin d'eau chaude naturel se trouvait dans une petite clairière éclairée par les rayons bleutés de la lune. Des grosses pierres en dessinaient les contours et s'enfonçaient dans l'onde claire et fumante. Tout autour, des étendus de gazon ocre et des buissons nus délimitaient la frontière avec le sous-bois. Sasuke fit un pas en direction de l'onsen, sauta sur un rocher et se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour sonder la pièce d'eau. Quand il eut fini son inspection, il fit signe à Hinata de le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle fut à ses côtés, il l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira vers lui et murmura :

- Ils sont où les deux crétins ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit appel à son don héréditaire.

- Ils... ils se mettent à... à couvert d'un arbre, bégaya-t-elle d'une voix basse et douce, je... ils... peut-être dou... environs douze mètres nous... nous séparent.

- Douze, répéta Sasuke songeur, donc si on parle doucement, ils ne devraient pas nous entendre.

- Hum.. je.. non.. je ne pense pas... confirma Hinata. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la moindre réponse et s'éloignait déjà d'elle.

Il planta la torche entre deux roches, le plus proche possible de l'eau puis, attrapant une serviette des bras d'Hinata, se dirigea vers le couvert des bois pour se déshabiller. Pudiquement, la jeune femme se détourna de ce spectacle préférant observer la lune au contour flou qui se reflétait dans l'eau de la source. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle avait rougit. Repenser au baiser de Sasuke la troublait... À vrai dire, le simple fait d'être avec Sasuke la troublait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la flamme vacillante.

Il n'avait jamais été comme les autres garçons. Trop tôt, il avait vu l'horreur de trop près. Sur certains aspects, il lui faisait penser à son cousin Neji. Sombre, solitaire, rongé par la haine... il n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Mais si Neji avait finalement trouvé son havre assez tôt pour ne pas commettre l'irrémédiable, Sasuke n'avait trouvé aucune main assez apaisante pour le soutenir. Elle comprenait d'une certaine manière comment l'enfant prodige de Konoha avait pu devenir un traître, puis un criminel. Il avait des excuses et méritait le pardon. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient promptement oublié ses erreurs passées. Pourtant elle avait peur de lui, non pas de sa force démesurée ou de son indescriptible habileté de ninja... ce qu'elle craignait c'était ce regard. Ce regard froid qui avait tant vécu. Ce regard profond qui transperçait toutes les carapaces pour découvrir les faiblesses. Elle avait peur de se heurter à la montagne de glaçon qu'il était et d'être elle aussi blessée. Ainsi ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé avant cette mission. Les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés avaient été dits dans le bureau de Tsunade :

« Je... vous... nous... euh... je me... m'en remets à ... à vous » avait-elle balbutié en s'inclinant.

« Hn » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Il n'avait jamais été très loquace. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'information essentielle au déroulement de la mission, il ne parlait pas ou répondait par monosyllabe. Bien sûr, Shino l'avait habitué à ce genre de comportement, mais le volubile Kiba était là pour compenser son aphasie chronique. Elle sourit, mélancolique, en repensant à ses amis et serra fortement la pile de serviette. Ils lui manquaient. Il y avait longtemps que la team 8 avait été dissoute, chacun avait pris des voies différentes...

Soudain, un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne la ramena à la réalité. Elle redressa la tête. Sasuke se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, tout juste vêtu d'une serviette serrée sur ses hanches, ses vêtements et son épée sous une aisselle et une épaisse tige de bois dans la main.

- Tu devrais faire comme moi, l'eau du onsen va aider tes blessures à guérir... on a encore des combats à mener.

- Je.. euh... oui.

Il l'avait un peu surprise. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule et en mission pour Tsunade. Elle vit Sasuke s'éloigner, poser ses affaires à la lumière de la torche, en prenant bien soin d'envelopper son cher Kusanagi, puis allumer l'une des extrémités du bâton pour finalement le planter à presque deux mètres du premier flambeau. Enfin, il pénétra dans l'eau. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, il l'interrogea du regard, la ramenant sur terre. Elle s'éloigna un peu du bassin, tentant de se dissimuler derrière des pierres, pour se déshabiller à son tour. Sasuke ne s'embarrassa pas des mêmes scrupules qu'Hinata et ne se gêna pas pour observer la jeune fille. Elle desserra la ceinture de cuire qui tenait sa tunique, puis fit glisser le vêtement trop ample de ses épaules et retira ses sous-vêtements. Sasuke découvrit un corps si fin et à la peau si pâle qu'il semblait presque irréel. Évidemment il n'avait pu que remarquer combien Hinata était ridiculement petite à côté de lui, mais la couche de vêtements larges qu'elle portait habituellement lui avait bien dissimulé la beauté de cette silhouette gracile. Elle avait la taille bien marquée et des fesses rondes. Des jambes élancées aux galbes parfaits. Si ce n'avait été toutes ces meurtrissures qui rappelaient sa fragile humanité, elle aurait pu paraître pour une de ses nymphes de légende. Avec un peu de regret, il la vit entourer cette merveilleuse image d'un tissu. Elle ramassa ses habits, le reste des serviettes et s'avança vers lui. Sa démarche légère impulsait à ses reins une danse sensuelle. Sans le vouloir, elle était lascive et voluptueuse. Il se mordit les lèvres. Malgré tous ces défauts, cette fille était désirable. Il avait beaucoup changé d'opinion sur elle depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il l'avait toujours cru insipide et inutile. Il l'avait découverte chaleureuse et forte à sa manière, fidèle à son équipier et à son village, subtile et intelligente, le tout incarné dans un corps charmant. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle des femmes qu'il côtoyait, mais elle avait ses propres atouts. Il l'observa alors qu'elle posait les vêtements à côté des siens, puis qu'elle s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules dans l'onde chaude. Elle grimaça de douleur quand l'eau caressa ses plaies encore fraîches, mais reprit bien vite cet air impassible qui sied le mieux aux ninjas. Elle s'assit tout près de lui, sur le même rocher, et soupira d'aise avant de présenter son visage détendu aux étoiles.

- C'est tellement bon, souffla-t-elle.

- Hn...

Elle sourit. Cette réponse était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En fait, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il accordât la moindre attention à sa réflexion, alors qu'il consentit à lui donner la réplique, même par un simple grognement, lui paraissait formidable. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler un long moment. De temps à autres, leurs bras s'effleuraient provoquant chez la jeune femme ces insupportables rougissements intempestifs. Au bout de quelques minutes de cet insoutenable silence, Sasuke demanda dans un murmure, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle :

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris dans la forêt ?

Elle sursauta et le dévisagea, étonnée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il abordât le sujet. Elle ne nota aucune émotion sur ses traits impavides, cependant elle imaginait très bien la colère bouillonnant au fond de lui. S'ils se retrouvaient coincés avec les nukenins, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle avait fait une erreur.

Presque deux semaines plus tôt, Tsunade les avait convoqués dans son bureau. L'Hokage avait eu vent qu'un groupe de déserteurs se trouvait sur leur terre. Elle avait besoin d'une équipe pour les retrouver, les lister, les observer quelques temps et connaître s'ils représentaient une menace pour Hi no Kuni. Si les hommes faisaient partie des têtes du Bingo Book (5) ou s'ils se révélaient hostiles, ils devraient rentrer sur l'heure pour préparer l'arrestation des nukenin. Elle avait fait appel à Hinata et Sasuke car ils étaient les détenteurs de deux puissantes pupilles et maîtres en genjutsu. Avec le byakugan et le sharingan, l'espionnage serait facilité et la mission accomplie dans des délais plus que satisfaisant.

Ils avaient en effet, retrouvé très rapidement le groupe en question et les avaient listés avec efficacité. Aucun d'eux ne figurait dans le Bingo Book et ils n'avaient constaté aucune raison de s'inquiéter de leur comportement. Après un bref débriefing, le soir du quatrième jour, ils avaient convenu de s'accorder encore deux jours d'observation et, si rien d'alarmant ne se passait, ils rentreraient faire leur rapport à Tsunade. Ce fut le lendemain que tout bascula.

Ils s'étaient postées dans un arbre pour surveiller les nukenins qui s'adonnaient à la chasse. Depuis le début de la mission, Hinata s'était toujours trouvée très mal à l'aise en compagnie de Sasuke et les airs ténébreux qu'il se donnait ne l'aidaient absolument pas à se décrisper. En conséquence, quand il lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention, elle fut tellement surprise et effrayée qu'elle bondit comme un ressort, perdit l'équilibre et atterrit aux pieds de Hakkai. Sasuke, qui n'avait rien vu venir, n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'empêcher sa chute et se vit dans l'obligation de s'éclipser quand le chef rouge donna l'ordre de vérifier s'il ne restait pas quelques « charmants oiseaux de cette espèce » dans les branchages.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle avait été tellement idiote. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas avouer à Sasuke que c'était la peur qui l'avait déstabilisé:

- Je... c'est... euh... vous m'avez juste surprise, déclara-t-elle un peu évasive.

- Juste surprise ? Grogna Sasuke en baissant vers elle ses yeux noirs.

Il avait bien remarqué son malaise et se doutait qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose... néanmoins concernant Hinata, il ne craignit pas de trahison ou de secrets obscures et sales. Elle était bien trop pure et innocente. Il devait s'agir d'un sentiment qu'elle jugeait inavouable, une connerie pour sentimentale qu'il n'avait même pas envie de chercher à comprendre. Pour éviter de s'enfoncer plus avant dans les états d'âme de la jeune fille, il voulut parler de la mission, histoire de faire un point pratique et nécessaire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer la conversation, un bruit attira leur attention à tous les deux. Avant même qu'il ne pense à le lui demander, Hinata avait activé son byakugan pour, sans avoir à se retourner, prendre connaissance de la situation.

- C'est Hotaru, annonça-t-elle, il semble qu'il soit tombé...

- On s'en fout... lâcha l'Uchiwa prêt à se replonger dans la tiède torpeur où l'avait plongé le bain.

- Ou... oui mais... en fait... le souci serait plutôt... que... qu'Hakkai et lui aient commencé à se (rapprocher... Ils ont dû remarquer que nous discutions... ils veulent entendre...

- Dans ce cas...

Il saisit le visage d'Hinata et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les deux obsédés étaient venus jouer les voyeurs ? Ils auraient ce qu'ils voulaient.

La jeune femme restait sans réaction, à cligner des yeux, ne comprenant même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il rompit le baiser mais elle demeura comme pétrifiée.

- Approche, ordonna Sasuke.

- Pardon ?

- Viens je te dis, répéta Sasuke, en la tirant par le bras.

Il la força à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les joues de la demoiselle prirent une teinte d'un rouge soutenu. Il plaça les petites mains diaphanes de part et d'autre de son propre cou et l'obligea à se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Celui-ci fut bien moins chaste que le premier. Il s'amusa à user la patience de sa compagne. Il suçait, mordillait, embrassait les lèvres offertes, allant même jusqu'à les caresser du bout de la langue. Sous cette douce pression, elle lui céda le passage et entrouvrit la bouche pour échanger avec lui un baiser plus passionné encore. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke entreprit de débarrasser la demoiselle de cette encombrante serviette. Surprise, Hinata s'arracha aux lèvres de son amant et tenta de retenir le seul voile pudique qui la séparait de la nudité, mais il l'en empêcha. Il se recula légèrement pour admirer sa poitrine, ronde et fière. Elle était tellement féminine et appétissante qu'il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le petit mamelon rosée qui lui faisait face. Il sentit Hinata frissonner, puis un rideau de cheveux noirs tomba de part et d'autre du visage du jeune homme alors qu'un poids se posait sur le sommet de son crâne. Hinata venait d'appuyer son front dans les cheveux humides de Sasuke et murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

- Je vous en prie Uchiwa-san... arrêtez... je ne veux pas...

Son premier reflexe fut de protester. Il y avait la mission, il y avait Hakkai et Hotaru, il y avait son envie... sa putain d'envie qui s'était réveillée... mais quand il croisa ses yeux pleins de larmes, il fut attendri et ne se sentit pas la force d'insister. Il la relâcha et lui ordonna de sortir de l'eau. Ils allaient rentrer à la grotte. Lui même ne quitta pas immédiatement l'onsen. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hinata qui se rhabillait prestement et pesta contre lui-même. Depuis quand se laissait-il attendrir par une femme ? Quand il désirait quelque chose, il l'avait toujours. Il était certain qu'il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour convaincre Hinata de coucher avec lui... Mais il ne parvenait pas à franchir ce pas. Il maudit sa faiblesse et se leva à son tour. Il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Il était en mission, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser. Il répéta ces quelques mots comme une incantation qui occulterait sa frustration de n'avoir pu goûter à cette superbe femme.

**Notes :**

1- _**med-nin**_ : contraction de '_medical ninja_' Bien sûr, Hinata n'est pas med-nin, elle connait les baumes, les herbes et l'acupuncture, mais n'a pas appris de justsu médical... mais comme ils sont un peu simplets dans cette bande ils confondent tout !!!

2- _**Onsen**_ : Se sont des sources d'eau chaude naturelle très appréciée des japonais. Il ne faut pas oublier que le Japon est une île volcanique, ces sources sont donc issus des points chauds de l'île et on attribue à leur eau des vertus médicinales. Les onsen les plus populaires sont ceux en plein air. Il reste peu de sources sauvages comme celle d'Hinata et Sasuke, avec l'exploitation du territoire et le commerce, elles sont toutes devenues des établissements privées, plus ou moins onéreux selon la popularité de la source et le service hôtelier l'entourant.

3- _**katon**_ : technique ninja lié au feu.

4- _**Hi no Kuni **_: le pays du feu. Un des cinq grands pays ninja. Son village caché c'est... (roulement de tambour) ... Konoha ! Et son Kage... c'est Kuso-baba (6)... Ooops... euh, Hokage... Tsunade...

5- _**Bingo Book**_ : C'est le cahier où sont rassemblées toutes les fiches des têtes mis-à-prix, les plus grands criminels

6- _**Kuso-baba**_ (prononcé K'so-baba) : encore une insulte (que je suis vulgaire XD)

Alors **Kuso** veut dire '_merde_', mais il peut équivaloire à nos '_fait chier_' ou '_t'es chiant'_

**baba** (comme **jiji**) est de l'argot, une contraction irrespectueuse de **oba-san** qui veut dire aussi bien '_madame_' que '_tante_' ou alors de **obaa-san** qui veut dire '_grand-mère_'. Donc, **baba** se rapporte à une personne considérée comme plus âgé et peut être traduit pas '_la vieille_'

En somme... je laisse votre imagination trouver de jolis noms d'oiseaux ! XD

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki___oO°Oo°


	4. Etape 4

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté ce chapitre sur ce site !

Vraiment désolée !

Pour le coup vous aurez deux en même temps !

Comme d'habitude, merci à Zagen pour son attentive béta-lecture !

Étape 4

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient de retour à la chambre du garçon dans la grotte au bord de mer. Ils n'avaient croisé personne en revenant et selon le byakugan d'Hinata, Hakkai et Hotaru avaient regagné leur couche. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière. Tremblante, elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, ses bras entourant ses épaules, les lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il devait avouer qu'après un onsen bien chaud, l'atmosphère de la grotte semblait plus glaciale que jamais. L'attrapant par les épaules, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa couchette, la fit y asseoir et l'enroula dans les vieilles couvertures de laine. D'un de ses sourires sincères et innocents, elle le remercia. Il se détourna vivement et se dirigea vers son sac. Elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur pour ce qui venait de se passer. De son côté pourtant, ayant repris un peu de bon sens, il se maudissait pour son attitude. Elle était sa coéquipière, il ne devait pas assouvir ses fantasmes par pur égoïsme. Il se devait de la respecter, ne serait ce que le temps de la mission, pour éviter tout scandale qui détruirait leur couverture. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait, tout en sachant qu'en vérité, au fond de lui, il était ému par les larmes de la brune, par cette capacité à montrer ces sentiments qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Il soupira, pestant contre ces imbéciles heureux au contact de qui il avait tendance à se ramollir et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. S'il avait pu savoir qu'Hinata Hyûga serait de ceux-là, il aurait décliné la demande de Tsunade, n'aurait pas eu à travailler avec elle et aurait continuer à l'ignorer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il s'apprêta à fouiller dans son sac en quête de quelques vêtements chauds quand un détail attira son attention. La besace n'était pas tout à fait au même endroit. Elle avait été visiblement déplacée de trois ou quatre centimètres. Méfiant, il l'ouvrit, pour découvrir que l'ordre qu'il avait l'habitude d'établir était légèrement changé. Ce n'aurait pu passer que pour des détails pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour un shinobi et surtout pas pour le méticuleux Sasuke Uchiwa. Il savait que la moindre bagatelle pouvait avoir de la signification et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en tirer des conclusions. Il ne voyait qu'une raison pour que sa bourse se trouvât dans la troisième poche plutôt que la seconde, que ses shuriken soient rangés dans la pochette verte bouteille plutôt que dans l'étui bleu nuit, que le dit étui soit plein des rouleaux qui aurait dû se trouver dans la pochette... Il fit un rapide inventaire et remarqua que rien ne manquait. Par prudence, il ne prit aucun vêtement, au cas où ils auraient été couverts de poison, et préféra piquer les draps qui servaient habituellement à Hotaru dans l'alcôve du dessus. Il s'assit assez près d'Hinata et les recouvrit tous les deux.

- On a fouillé mes affaires, déclara Sasuke.

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux couleur ivoire, mais ne parut même pas surprise. D'un air pensif, elle porta l'une de ses mains à sa bouche et tritura d'un geste compulsif la coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux. Elle resta moins d'une minute dans ce silence pensif, puis laissant en paix ses lèvres, tapota son menton du bout de l'index.

- Je... il doit s'agir de Shigure, affrima-t-elle brusquement.

- Shigure ? S'étonna Sasuke.

Mais Hinata ne releva pas son intervention et continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Il ne manque rien ? Il a du découvrir nos liens avec les forces spéciales de Konoha, il va alerter les autres, il faut que nous nous dépêchions de fuir, nous...

- T'inquiéte pas pour ça, interrompit Sasuke.

Il avait été surpris par la soudaine éloquence de sa partenaire, mais ne partageait pas ses inquiétudes. Il n'avait pas usurpé son titre de « infaillible Uchiwa » (1). Il était tout de même l'un des meilleurs ninjas de la feuille.

- Il ne manque rien, poursuivit-il, et je n'ai pas apporté ici tout ce qui pouvait nous compromettre. J'ai caché nos bandeaux frontaux, nos uniformes de junnins (2), nos papiers, le Bingo Book et l'ordre de mission dans la forêt. Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne feraient pas pleinement confiance au « petit nouveau ».

Elle resta admirative devant la prévoyance du jeune homme. Les yeux écarquillés, elle l'écouta expliquer qu'il préférait éviter d'utiliser le contenu du sac de peur qu'il ait été empoisonné. Ils allaient donc devoir poursuivre leur mission sans armes et ne pourraient pas utiliser les baumes pour se soigner. Ils ne pourraient compter que sur leur jutsu et devrait supporter leurs blessures jusqu'à Konoha. Dans une telle situation ils avaient besoin d'un plan sans faille qui permettrait d'économiser leur force. Il était si logique, calme et organisé, qu'elle et sa panique se sentaient ridicules. Il appréhendait avec sang froid la situation, rassemblant les donnés utiles, analysant méthodiquement les faits pour poser les questions justes :

- Pourquoi tu soupçonnes Shigure ?

Elle lui raconta en détail comment l'homme l'avait passé à tabac pour obtenir des informations sur eux deux et ajouta, en riant avec désinvolture, qu'il l'aurait violée et tuée si Hotaru n'était pas arrivé à temps. En l'écoutant, narrer sa mésaventure sur un ton badin qu'on emploie généralement pour des histoires cocasses ou des péripéties anodines, Sasuke se rendit compte de l'atrocité qu'elle personnifiait. Contrairement à lui qui était un être noire, des mains sales, une machine à tuer sans état d'âme, elle était la douceur et la gentillesse rendues femme. Pourtant son état de Kunoichi la détournait de sa nature profonde et l'horreur était devenue son quotidien. Elle devait se battre tous les jours. Mentir, voler, trahir, usurper,... étaient monnaie courante de sa besogne. Elle avait dû blesser et mutiler bien des adversaires, et peut-être même avait-elle déjà tué... Pourtant elle gardait ce quelque chose de candide dans son regard, comme si son caractère profond, un dur à cuire de l'acabit de Naruto, refusait de se laisser noyer sous la violence de son quotidien. Malgré tout il la sentait fragile. Prête à se briser au moindre faux-pas. Elle était tellement paradoxale, il ne la comprenait pas. Il cernait facilement les gens, même la complexe Sakura n'avait plus de secret pour lui, mais Hinata... Ce minuscule bout de femme... Cette poupée de porcelaine... et il était le bourreau qui l'avait lâchée dans la cage aux fauves...

- J'aurais dû te sortir de là plus tôt.

- Que dîtes-vous Uchiwa-san ? S'esclaffa-t-elle comme si de rien était, Je m'en suis bien sorti !

Effectivement, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître, elle s'en était sorti à merveille. Il lui lança une œillade qui la troubla un peu. Au fond de ses iris noirs, elle lisait un mélange d'émotions tellement enchevêtrées qu'elle n'en distinguait plus aucune. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, comprendre ce qu'il caché derrière son masque flegmatique... mais il restait fidèle à lui même : impénétrable et insaisissable. Celui qui avait été capable du meilleur comme du pire. Celui qui était à la fois le meilleur ami et le pire ennemi. Celui qui était l'allié et le traitre... Sasuke, dont elle aurait aimé frôler une fois au moins le vrai visage...

Elle s'empourpra en réalisant le cours de ses pensées. Pour dissiper son embarras, elle se remit à discuter :

- Mais que faisiez-vous aujourd'hui ? Personne ne vous a vu.

Il détourna ses prunelles sombres d'elle et s'étira comme un chat avant de répliquer de sa voix aux accents suffisants.

- J'ai profité de la confusion pour entrer dans la chambre d'Hakkai. On s'était trompé, ces cons manigancent bien quelques choses, mais Hakkai est tellement méfiant qu'il n'en parle réellement qu'à un petit cercle. Il promet aux autres qu'ils auront prochainement la richesse et la gloire sans préciser comment elle viendrait... Ces mecs sont tellement obnubilés par ça qu'ils s'en foutent... Aujourd'hui je suis allé voir si je ne trouvais pas un ou deux indices et j'ai eu de la chance, Hakkai tient un journal de bord. Y'a des plans, des notes, des stratégies... je sais qu'il projette de faire un coup d'état, mais le hic c'est que nulle part il dit de quel pays il s'agit...

- Kaze no Kuni...

Sasuke sourcilla et fixa Hinata. Elle avait l'air parfaitement sûre d'elle. Elle lui raconta son entevue avec le chef rouge et son coéquipier sourit. Ainsi le traître projetait de se frotter à Gaara... il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Non seulement le kazekage représentait à lui tout seul un obstacle de taille, mais ils allaient devoir compter avec les shinobis de Suna qui étaient incroyablement dévoués à leur meneur. Tout allait encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne serait pas obligé de s'éterniser parmi les nukenin. Grâce au sharingan, il avait parfaitement mémorisé le journal d'Hakkai et pourrait le ressortit à la virgule près en temps voulu, et avec le coup de maître de sa partenaire, ils avaient toutes les informations nécessaires pour contenter Tsunade. Ils pourraient donc bien vite rentrer à Konoha et prévenir les autorités compétentes. Connaissant la vieille alcoolique, elle parviendrait bien assez vite à alerter Suna. Ils avaient bel et bien mené leur mission à bout, ils ne leur restaient qu'à s'échapper de cette grotte, ce qui n'était finalement pas le plus dur. Au bout du compte, il était bien content des résultats d'Hinata et il lâcha un « t'as été plus utile que je n'l'imaginais » qui était peut-être plus froid que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Tout de même satisfait, il se laissa aller contre les couvertures.

Elle le vit s'allonger comme au ralenti. Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouché bée, ne revenant toujours pas de ses derniers mots. Ainsi donc, Sasuke pensait comme tous les autres qu'elle était inutile. Pendant une poignée de minute, elle s'était vue complice avec lui. Elle avait cru qu'il l'estimait un peu, qu'elle avait réussit à lui prouver sa valeur. Elle l'aurait voulu qu'il la regarde et l'apprécie... Pourtant comme tous les autres, il la voyait comme un boulet.

Il en avait toujours était ainsi. Cette calamité s'était amorcée avec son père, qui ne la jugeait jamais assez forte pour satisfaire ses attentes. Elle s'était poursuivie avec l'ensemble de sa famille qui s'était rangée à l'avis du patriarche. Même sa cadette la mésestimait, la traitant avec un dédain insultant. Par la suite, persuadée de n'être qu'un déchet sans intérêt, elle avait passé une scolarité horrible à toujours douter de ses propres capacités et à s'ériger des barrières infranchissables qui ralentirent sa progression. Tant bien que mal, elle avait réussi à atteindre le grade de genin et s'était retrouvée, sous la tutelle de Kurenai, en équipe avec Shino et Kiba. Si le ninja aux insectes s'était d'abord montré froid et dur à l'image des autres, elle avait été étonnée de trouver un soutient auprès du fougeux maître chien. De même, Kurenai s'était révélée être un professeur patient et attentionné qui lui avait si bien redonné confiance qu'elle s'était grandement améliorée. Elle avait même gagné l'estime de Shino et rien n'était plus précieux à ses yeux. Qu'importe dès lors tout le mal que les autres pensaient d'elle, elle avait ses amis qui croyaient en elle.

Évidemment, il y avait eu Naruto. Ce garçon qui ne doutait de rien, pas même de la force d'une princesse sans couronne. Elle s'était sentie majestueuse sous son regard, unique et invulnérable d'une certaine manière. Elle l'avait aimé, comme on aime son premier amour, aveuglément et passionnément, et, à presque vingt-deux ans, elle continuait à penser qu'il avait mérité toute l'affection qu'elle lui avait porté. Mais même les sentiments les plus purs finissent par s'user et un matin de ses dix-sept ans, quand elle le vit embrasser Sakura, elle sut que son amour s'en était allé. Ne restait que le respect et l'admiration dont elle n'avait jamais failli. Naruto était à ses yeux le plus grand ninja de Konoha, sans l'ombre d'un doute un de leurs prochains Hokage...

Les années étaient passées, semblables les une aux autres, et personne ne semblait vouloir reconnaître le courage d'Hinata. Elle ignorait par quel miracle, elle avait touché le cœur de son cher cousin, qui était devenu l'un de ceux qui croyait en en elle. Neji la poussait à progresser et, malgré ses mots parfois durs et sa froideur apparente, il avait développé une grande affection pour elle. Kiba s'était toujours montré fidèle au poste. Un ami infaillible qui ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber. Elle en était tombé amoureuse. Elle n'avait jamais pu le lui avouer. Aux yeux du jeune homme elle était une petite sœur pour qui il aurait pu, et avait bien failli, mourir, mais rien de plus. Hinata se rendait bien compte que ce lien était fort, mais ce n'était pas _L'Amour_. Puis le temps fit son œuvre. En grandissant, les chemins se séparent. Chacun à leur tour, les membres de la team 8 était montées en grade. De Chunnin, ils étaient passés à Junnin et ne travaillèrent plus ensemble. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, mais leurs missions respectives les accaparaient. Les gens avec qui elle se retrouvait parfois se plaignaient de devoir se traîner un poids comme l'héritière déchue des Hyûga et aucun ne lui laissait jamais une chance de montrer ses capacités. Ce fut de cette manière qu'Hinata Hyûga tomba dans la solitude. Elle ne voulait plus s'ouvrir aux autres, elle était si déçue à chaque fois. Elle fréquentait toujours les autres junnins de sa promotion, mais ne se liait plus avec eux. Il ne lui restait que Kiba, dont elle était incapable de se défaire, ayant elle-même développé une affection fraternelle pour le grand idiot qu'il était. Mais elle ne le voyait plus. Bien qu'il aurait du taire l'information, il lui avait confié qu'il était promu au rang d'Anbu.(3) Fière de la confiance qu'il lui accordait, elle gardait jalousement le secret, mais ceci n'empêchait pas son cher Kiba de disparaître des mois durant, la laissant avec ses craintes et sa solitude. Des larmes brulèrent ses yeux, tous ces souvenirs étaient atrocement douloureux et quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de retenir ses sanglots. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, posa son front sur ses genoux et laissa libre cours à sa tristesse.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Il s'était plongé dans des élaborations de plans pour leur évasion. Il espérait pouvoir les mettre en place le lendemain, tout devait donc être parfait et leur assurer une réussite totale. Il faisait marcher ses méninges à fond de train. Il en était ainsi chaque soir. Qu'il soit en mission ou qu'il ait quartier libre, Sasuke réfléchissait à des techniques ou des stratégies pour ne jamais penser à des choses plus profondes. Souvent quand il se laissait aller, des souvenirs et des sentiments désagréables l'envahissaient. Le revers de la médaille pour un ninja de sa qualité était les remords. Il n'était plus tout blanc et devait continuer à vivre avec la culpabilité. Ses mains étaient poisseuses, couvertes de sang... et pas toujours celui de criminels. Quand il y repensait, il se sentait nauséeux. Il aurait du être capable de mettre de côté ses émotions nuisibles à un shinobi, mais sous son masque de marbre, son cœur bouillonnait. Il n'oubliait aucun des visages qu'il avait à tout jamais figé, leurs fantômes troublaient ses nuits qui, de plus en plus, s'écourtaient.

Mais, pires que ses remords était le vide qui l'étreignait de ses bras froids. Il n'avait eu qu'un objectif depuis son enfance : venger sa famille. Il avait rempli son cœur de haine et ses jours d'entraînements stricts pour atteindre un jour Itachi. Ses nuits n'avaient été que successions de cauchemars où il imaginait tous les scénarios... toujours centrés sur Itachi. Il n'avait vécu que pour Itachi, pour le jour où il le tuerait... et il l'avait finalement fait. Que lui restait-il ? Ses amis ? Bien sûr qu'il tenait à eux et se surprenait à aimer leur compagnie. Il ne l'avouerai pas même sous la torture, mais il aimait son cher Naruto, ce frère irremplaçable, sa seule et unique famille. Il ne le lui dirait sûrement pas, de peur de se faire agresser, mais il aimait Sakura, cette amie fidèle et une confidente de choix. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais il aimait Kakashi, ce professeur idiot qui lui avait appris bien plus que des techniques. Pourtant malgré toute cette affection, ils ne constituaient pas une motivation suffisante pour lui. Il avait besoin d'un objectif plus puissant, un but assez souverain pour le mouvoir et lui donner l'impression d'être en vie. Depuis qu'il avait tué Itachi, il n'était qu'une carcasse qui se traînait à la recherche d'une raison...

Soudain, il entendit un petit gémissement, comme une lamentation pathétique qui semblait très proche de lui. Il ouvrit un œil et releva un peu la tête. Il reçut un coup de poing en plein estomac. Il se redressa d'un bond pour mieux la voir. Hinata pleurait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas habitué aux débordements d'émotion. Il avait beaucoup vu Sakura pleurer, mais généralement Naruto était dans le coin pour faire le clown et tarir ses larmes, mais lui même ne s'était jamais essayé à ce difficile exercice. Il était d'ailleurs très souvent la raison des sanglots de Sakura. Il aurait voulu empêcher Hinata de pleurer, il était étrangement incommodé par ses pleurs. Que devait-il faire ? Il était incapable de faire l'idiot comme Naruto et il savait parfaitement que la gentillesse n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Il se souvint que parfois, quand Ino était triste, le nonchalant Shikamaru se contentait de s'asseoir près d'elle, la prendre par l'épaule et l'obliger à s'épancher. Il se doutait que leur lien ancien et profond jouait un grand rôle dans cette consolation, mais il n'avait pas d'autre exemple en tête. De toute façon, cet essai ne lui coûterait qu'une grosse part de fierté, mais curieusement il était près à la céder à Hinata.

Il s'assit si près d'elle que leurs bassins se touchaient. Il posa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention. Au bout de quelques secondes à renifler et à s'essuyer les yeux contre ses rotules, elle se redressa et plongea ses pupilles blanches droit dans les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit pied. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui fit face avec tant d'aisance. Il s'en demandait presque où était la timide et fuyante Hinata... toutefois il devait le reconnaître, elle n'avait pas fui une seule fois depuis le début de la mission. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour parler et...

Se mordit la lèvre inférieure en soufflant. Il chercha un moment ses mots et fit une nouvelle tentative...

Mais il regarda la voûte de l'alcôve au lieu de dire quoique ce soit. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce soit si dur de prononcer des mots si simples. Patiente, comme à son habitude, Hinata ne détournait pas ses yeux de lui et attendait qu'il se décidât à parler. Il se secoua intérieurement, ce n'était rien... rien qu'une série de mot très simples... rien de plus... qu'une série de mots...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Et voilà ! Voilà toute la gentillesse dont il était capable ! Il aurait défié un ennemi sur le même ton et aurait utilisé les mêmes termes avec un crétin comme Naruto. Pourtant à son grand étonnement, Hinata lui sourit et répondit d'une voix douce :

- Merci de vous inquiéter, Uchiwa-san, c'est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas grand chose...

Gentil ? Il n'en revenait pas. Elle le trouvait gentil, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose. Beau, charmant, séduisant, intelligent, doué,... il en avait eu souvent des compliments de la sorte... mais gentil ? Il préféra écarter cette remarque et profita des conjonctions bénéfiques pour continuer à parler. Il semblait sur la bonne voie, il ne devait pas perdre le fil.

- Ça ne peut pas être rien vu comme tu chiales ! Rien de ce qui ne sera dit ici, ne sortira de là, ajouta-t-il sous le coup d'une soudaine inspiration, je dirai jamais rien à personne.

Ces mots semblèrent ouvrirent un robinet quelque part en Hinata. Des sanglots secouèrent ses fines épaules, alors que les larmes roulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Quand aux mots, ils coulèrent à flots incohérents et insensés :

- Toujours inutiles... eu peur... personne... aime pas... taper fort...mal... déteste Shigure... rentrer... me reposer... je veux... Kiba... parti... personne... toute seule... veut pas... chez les Hyûga... inutile et faible... sert à rien... encore une fois... boulet... m'aimez pas... me détestez... vous ai servi à rien... une charge... premier baiser.

Sasuke se paralysa soudain. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose de tout ce qu'elle avait baragouiné, mais ces mots-là avait frappé son cerveau avec une violence inouïe. Il se permit d'interrompre les inepties de la jeune fille pour confirmer que ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué un vilain tour :

- Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Hein ?

- Là, juste à l'instant, l'histoire de ton premier baiser... ne me dis pas que...

Elle rougit tellement qu'il aurait pu ne pas continuer sa question pour avoir sa réponse. Cependant, cette éventualité lui paraissait tellement absurde qu'il devait réellement en avoir le cœur net. Il déglutit difficilement et souffla :

- C'était ton premier baiser ? Ce soir ? Avec moi ?

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et il n'eut pas besoin de la voir acquiescer pour savoir qu'il avait vu juste. Il soupira contrarié. Il détestait être le premier. Le premier baiser, le premier petit-ami, le premier amant... En général, les filles accordent bien trop d'importance à ces choses-là, ce qui rend ces gestes lourds de sens et de responsabilité... qu'il refusait d'assumer. Alors pourquoi, de toutes les femmes de Konoha, avait-il trouvé le moyen de voler le premier baiser de la plus sensible et la plus romantique ? Il devait être maudit. Il fut brusquement frappé par la foudre, en repensant à la scène du onsen.

- Je suppose que, a fortiori, tu es vierge... dit-il avec hésitation.

Une fois encore ce fut l'expression gênée d'Hinata qui répondit à sa place. Il remercia cent fois le discernement et les inhibitions de sa coéquipière qui l'avait arrêté ou sinon... Il se frappa le front et se laissa tomber allongé sur la couchette. Il ferma les yeux, recouvrit ses paupière de sa paume et articula silencieusement le mot « dépuceler ». Il frissonna. Cette idée était à la fois effrayante et charmante. Il savait que d'être le premier amant d'Hinata risquait d'être une charge considérable. Elle était tellement... elle ! Une femme enfant, sensible et fragile, pure et innocente, tout en étant accablée du même fardeau que les autres ninja. D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé être le premier et l'unique à la posséder. Comme il serait jouissif de savoir que personne avant lui n'avait profité de ses atouts. Il se sentirait comme un explorateur qui pénétrait pour la première dans une terre vierge, anxieux et fébrile. Aussi inattendu que ce désir puisse paraître, il voulait s'unir à elle. Il l'imaginait comme la part de blancheur qu'il avait perdu. Il sourit. Se laissait-il gagner par le sentimentalisme de la jeune femme pour penser de la sorte ? Si c'était le cas, bizarrement, il était pour.

Il releva sa main pour regarder Hinata, qui le dominait, et demanda comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas :

- À vingt-deux ans ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Je... timidité ? Répondit-elle à mi-voix avec une douceur incroyable, vous... vous savez Uchiwa-san... je... je n'ai jamais été dégourdie... et puis j'étais amoureuse de garçons qui ne l'ont jamais su... je... je suis une empotée... je laisse passer toutes les chances... je... je suis une bonne poire par dessus le marché... Tenez par exemple, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de Naruto, mais quand Sakura est venue me demander de l'aider à le conquérir... je n'ai pas su dire non. Elle le savait pourtant... elle savait que j'aimais Naruto... alors pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que t'es conne !

Hinata ne fut même pas surprise ou choquée par l'assertion de Sasuke. Elle le savait très bien. Elle s'était attendue à un jugement aussi dur, et néanmoins juste.

- Tu aurais du l'envoyer se faire foutre, continua Sasuke, montre-toi égoïste des fois ! Elle avait qu'à se démerder pour Naruto ! Et toi tu aurais dû tenter ta chance !

- Je ne sais pas être égoïste. Je déteste voir les autres souffrir et j'ai toujours aimé rendre service. Cela me joue souvent des tours, si je suis si seule aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai été trop gentille. Je n'ai pas su m'affirmer et personne, à part Kiba, ne s'est réellement attaché à moi pour cette raison... et Kiba n'est jamais là... je suis une imbécile... une imbécile...

Et lui aimait les imbéciles de cette trempe-là. Il ne supportait pas ces larmes qui coulaient de nouveau sur sa joue. Il comprenait bien cette solitude dont elle parlait. Il avait souvent vu Hinata entouré de monde, cependant, elle n'avait jamais l'air bien intégrée. Elle n'était joyeuse et détendue que si Kiba était là. Il le comprenait bien. Sasuke connaissait et était apprécié de beaucoup de gens, pourtant, il n'y avait que l'ancienne team 7 qui le voyait tel qu'il était réellement.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache, Hinata venait de se faire une place dans le cœur de Sasuke.

Ne réfléchissant plus, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Déséquilibrée, elle atterrit allongée sur le torse du garçon. Elle se redressa un peu pour lui faire face. En dessous d'elle, il souriait, non pas de son habituel rictus narquois mais d'un vrai sourire sincère et affectueux. Il dégagea les cheveux qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage puis le saisit au creux de ses mains. Doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le baiser qu'il lui offrit n'avait rien avoir avec les précédents, il était plein de tendresse et de sentiments.

**Notes :**

1- _**Infaillible Uchiwa**_ : titre décernée par la bande de folles!! XD et ça n'a rien de flatteur... Bref c'est une private joke, aucun rapport direct avec le manga...

2- _**Junnin, Chunnin, Genin**_ : Bon alors pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas les termes japonais (qui se contentent des noms de la traduction française officielle) _Genin_ est le premier grade de ninja, les ninja de rang inférieur. _Chunnin_ sont les ninja de rang moyen. _Junnin_ sont les ninja de rang supérieur.

3- _**Anbu**_ : encore une fois pour les béotiens, les _Anbus_ sont des Junnins d'un rang spécial. Ils sont assignés à la protections de l'Hokage et à des missions spéciales qui souvent de l'espionnage ou des besognes particulièrement dangereuses et délicates. Ils portent des masques pour protéger leur identité.

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki___oO°Oo°


	5. Etape 5

Étape 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Son petit rituel matinal était simple mais apaisant. Avant d'entrevoir le monde tel que le percevaient ses iris sombres, il essayait de le redécouvrir par ses autres sens. Ainsi, il avait l'impression que son univers était moins pourri.

Le ressac de la mer lui parvenait étouffé mais immuable. Le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait incessamment dans la grotte ressemblait à une mélodie cristalline. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les corridors étroits hurlait comme une âme tourmentée. Plus près de lui un souffle doux et régulier s'opposait à ces clameurs effrayantes par sa sérénité. Il imposait un rythme apaisant à son cœur qui n'avait plus été si détendu depuis un millier d'éternité. Tout autour de lui, l'air mordant attaquait son épiderme en petit pique aigu. Seul contre son cou s'écoulait une chaleur moite...

Il n'était pas seul dans son lit, il le savait parfaitement. La veille au soir, Hinata s'était endormie dans ses bras. Après avoir tant pleuré, toute sa tension s'était relâchée, si bien qu'avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle reposait à ses côtés. Le visage contre son torse et une main serrant possessivement sa taille. Il ignorait exactement par quel miracle, mais au contact de cette fille, il s'était lui-même tant relaxé, qu'il s'était endormi. Une erreur qui aurait pu leur être fatale dans une situation comme la leur. Ils étaient en plein territoire ennemis, l'un des nukenins les soupçonnait et avait peut-être même déjà pénétré une première fois dans cette chambre... ils auraient dû se montrer bien plus vigilants... Pourtant... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas si bien dormi ? Aucun visage suppliant n'avait hanté ses rêves... Il n'avait pas entendu le rire fou de son frère au creux de son oreille... Aucune voix pathétique ne l'avait imploré avant de se fondre dans le silence immobile d'une nuit sans fin...

Il sourit avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Ce matin-là, contrairement à tous les autres, sa petite bulle égoïste lui parût moins sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Ne pas garder les traces de ses remords imprimés sur la rétine avait éclairé ses perspectives. Il remplit ses poumons d'air et remua un peu. Tout contre lui, Hinata grogna et resserra son étreinte. Il la détailla. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient éparpillés sur le tee-shirt du garçon. Son visage zébré par le tissus contre lequel elle avait dormi, semblait totalement décrispé. Elle était à des kilomètres de lui et de la réalité, vulnérable face à toute attaque. Elle lui avait accordé sa totale confiance... à juste titre. Il avait très envie d'elle et aurait pu profiter de la situation cent fois au long de cette nuit... mais il avait été incapable de la toucher. Il soupira, cette fille était plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Nul doute qu'elle était une sorcière et lui avait jeté un sort. Où pouvait-on voir Sasuke Uchiwa se laisser attendrir par une fille ?

En pensant à la soirée précédente, il fut envahi d'appréhension. Le baiser qu'il lui avait offert avait été spécial pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été si tendre avec une fille. Jamais il n'avait été électrisé par de chastes contacts... Il était effrayé, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle le déboussolait totalement. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à tant de douceur, sinon que deviendrait-il ? S'il n'était plus le guerrier froid, sans attache, sans peur, sans sentiment... que serait-il ? Il devait mettre un terme à cette déchéance, avant même qu'il n'y ait un commencement. Il n'aurait qu'à dire à Hinata qu'il s'était joué d'elle. Il se ferait passer pour le salop qu'il avait toujours été. Il lui dirait que rien de ce qui n'avait été dit ou fait devait sortir de ces lieux... et elle l'oublierait. Il sentit un poids au fond de son estomac en pensant ses mots...

Elle voulut soulever ses paupières, mais elles étaient encore bien trop lourdes. Elle n'avait pas envi d'insister, elle était si bien ainsi dans l'étau chaud de sa torpeur. Elle ressentait une étoffe douce et tiède tout contre son visage. Elle frotta un peu sa joue contre le tissu pour mieux ressentir encore son contact chaleureux. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas forcément agréable. La terre, les épices et la transpiration se mêlaient, créant une fragrance spéciale, ni agréable, ni insupportable. Bien sûr la sueur n'était pas une senteur particulièrement confortable pour son nez sensible, mais elle lui rappelait avec certitude qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était serrée contre un homme qui l'entourait tendrement de ses bras. Lentement, mais sûrement, les mots firent leur chemin vers son cerveau engourdi : serrée... bras... contre... homme... _homme_ ?

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, repoussa celui contre qui elle se trouvait et bondit à l'autre bout du lit, se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour finalement le regarder avec des yeux d'animal traqué. Sasuke se redressa précautionneusement en massant son bras endolori par le coup de la jeune femme. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille s'imposèrent à sa mémoire, lui faisant prendre une jolie couleur rosée. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Si son père apprenait qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un homme, il la répudierait, la torturerait avant de l'assassiner sans autre forme de procès... ou peut-être exagérait-elle un peu. Mais nul doute qu'Hiashi la renierait. À bien des égards, son père était encore très traditionnaliste, pour ne pas dire arriéré, et l'idée qu'il se faisait des relations homme-femme était de celles qui étaient restées bloquées à la case Moyen-âge. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de penser plus à sa situation car son coéquipier engagea la conversation.

Dès que Hinata l'avait relâché, il en avait profité pour se lever et s'étirer de tout son long. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, entre son propre réveil et celui de la jeune femme. Il se sentait sûr de lui et ne concevait, de toutes manières, aucune autre perspective. Elle allait peut-être le haïr, il allait sûrement la perdre à jamais, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il ne se retourna pas, craignant plus que tout de se laisser attendrir par cette fille, et se mit à parler d'une voix égale :

- On rentre aujourd'hui à Konoha. Mais deux choses avant... D'abord, à propos d'hier soir, on oublie ! On dira que la soirée a été bizarre pour tous les deux et qu'on s'est laissé emporter. Quand je t'ai embrassé, s'était un geste dans le feu de l'action, ça ne signifiait rien, pas de quoi en faire un affaire d'état. Donc je propose qu'on fasse comme si c'était rien passé...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

Surpris, Sasuke se retourna brusquement pour croiser le sourire taquin de la brune. Elle avait l'air détendu, et il se douta immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement compris. Pourtant, il voyait un voile de tristesse au fond des iris laiteux de sa partenaire. Malgré tout, quand elle prit la parole, sa voix était ferme et espiègle... peut-être un peu trop assurée pour être naturelle :

- Je ne vous parlerez plus de ça, je vous le promets. Je ne tiens pas non plus à ce qu'on le sache au village, père est strict. Je suis ravie que vous en ayez parlez avant moi, je ne savais comment aborder le sujet...

En dépit de ces jolis mots, son estomac était contracté et son cœur en peine. Elle avait espéré... Elle aurait voulu... quoi au fait ? Qu'il se comporte comme un amoureux ? Qu'il la serre contre lui ? Qu'il l'embrasse avec tendresse ? Qu'il lui déclare un amour passionné ? Qu'il lui jure un amour éternel ? Qu'il la demandât en mariage ? Mais n'était-ce pas de Sasuke Uchiwa dont il était question ? Ne devait-elle pas déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'il lui adressât encore la parole ? N'était-il pas déjà fabuleux qu'il ait l'extrême l'obligeance de lui donner la moindre explication sur leur drôle de mésaventure ? Elle n'avait rien à attendre d'un garçon qui n'avait jamais eu la plus petite attention pour elle. Elle devait se remettre les idées en place. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés coéquipiers par hasard et s'oublieraient dès que leur mission serait achevée. Point, fin de l'histoire. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter... Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle tant ?

Sasuke regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé ses yeux sur elle. La douleur suintait de tous les pores de sa peau et il mourait d'envie de la réconforter. Cependant il ne pouvait pas, pas après les paroles qu'ils venaient de prononcer tous les deux. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se reprendre, se détourna une fois de plus d'elle et reprit, pour dissiper la gêne qui s'installait.

- Puisqu'on pense tous les deux pareil c'est parfait ! On passe à autre chose.

Elle acquiesça, mais Sasuke ne put le voir. Il continua le discours qu'il avait longuement préparé :

- J'ai essayé de me remémorer les infos que j'ai emmagasinées grâce au Sharingan. Si j'en crois le journal d'Hakkai, il a l'intention d'attaquer d'ici une semaine. Ils sont prêt... enfin presque... Ce qui nous laisse peu de temps... Quand on sait qu'en courant jour et nuit, il nous faudra trois jours pour rejoindre Konoha, que l'Hokage devra retransmettre l'info à Suna et que chacun devra s'organiser de son côté, ça me paraît juste...

- Vous... je... Ne... ne serait-il pas... possible de... de nous séparer ? L'un irait à Suna et l'autre à Konoha...

- J'y ai pensé bien sûr, mais même là ça me paraît dur... de nous deux, je suis le plus rapide, et même en ne me reposant pas et en allant au maximum de ma vitesse, je devrai n'être à Suna que dans cinq jours, ce qui laissera pas assez de temps à Gaara pour se préparer à l'attaque...

- Alors que... que pensez-vous faire ?

- Sabotage... si je m'y prends bien... on peut gagner deux jours... c'est pas énorme, mais ça nous laissera une marge de manœuvre... j'irai directement à Suna, je pense que babaa-sama (1) ne m'en voudra pas... Toi t'iras la mettre au courant... mais il faut qu'on parte ensemble, sinon celui qui va rester sera emmerdé...

- Bien... mais... mais que... que comptez-vous faire ?

- T'inquiète... on se donne rendez-vous à midi dans ta cuisine, je pense pas pouvoir me libérer avant, Hakkai m'a réquisitionné pour la chasse...

- Chasse?...

- C'est le jour de l'approvisionnement. Je suppose que s'il veut attaquer Suna dans sept jours il voudra partir demain ou après demain, c'est sans doute le dernier approvisionnement avant qu'ils se mettent à marcher vers Kaze no Kuni...

- Bien...

- Tiens toi prête pour midi, il va falloir qu'on détale à toute allure...

Après avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil pour s'assurer de sa solitude, Hinata se glissa subrepticement par la porte qu'elle avait à demi ouverte. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Hakkai.

Depuis le début de la matinée, elle errait dans le repaire dans l'attente d'une occasion comme celle-ci. Il restait peu d'hommes dans les couloirs, la majorité d'entre eux s'étant rendu au ravitaillement. Ceux qui n'étaient pas à la chasse étaient allés acheter du riz et de l'alcool au village le plus proche. Elle ne savait pas très bien d'où venait l'argent, mais les soupçonnait fortement de détrousser les malheureux qui s'aventuraient trop profondément dans la forêt. Elle était révoltée par ce genre de pratique, mais qu'importait à présent, car bientôt ils seraient punis pour tous leurs forfaits.

Donc, il devait rester cinq ou six hommes tout au plus dans la grotte. Pourtant Hinata ne s'était jamais autant sentie surveillée. Elle avait surpris des conversations entre les mercenaires. La plupart d'entre eux brûlaient de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Sasuke et elle la nuit précédente. Ils n'osaient pas interroger le taciturne brun et savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la muette servante. Ils ne leur restaient alors qu'à les observer et à disserter sur le sujet, pour imaginer toutes les perversités que le garçon avait pu inventer pour se satisfaire. Elle était vraiment très embarrassée par la situation. Non seulement elle était le point de mire de toute la grotte, mais en plus, ils se trompaient totalement sur leur compte. Il ne s'était rien passé d'inavouable, Sasuke avait été correct et elle s'était endormie comme une bienheureuse... Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le leur avouer, leur couverture en dépendait... Elle devait donc faire avec les regards en dessous, les chuchotis surexcités, les blagues graveleuses et autres gracieusetés du même ton. Si, en temps normal, tout ce cirque lui aurait paru un peu lourd mais supportable, à cet instant ils ne l'arrangeaient vraiment pas. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour se retrouver enfin seule et tenter une incursion dans la chambre du chef rouge...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'espace autour d'elle. La pièce était tout aussi sommairement meublée que celle où elle avait passé la nuit avec Sasuke. Un matelas de paille et de tissus était posé à même le sol. Dans un coin un tabouret en bois grossièrement taillé était presque entièrement dissimulé sous des masses de vêtements. Une malle simple mais assez imposante était disposée juste à côté de lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en approcher pour le savoir, le coffre était hermétiquement clos et un cadenas en fer en interdisait l'accès. Non loin, une boule de tissuschiffonnés gardait les traces de la nuit qu'Hotaru y avait passé... et enfin, elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait. Les affaires personnelles du chef étaient vomies au sol par un sac oublié là. Elle souffla et se mit à l'œuvre.

Son premier réflexe fut de se barricader dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de la lourde malle, concentra son chakra dans ses bras et put la soulever sans trop de diffcultés. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Tsunade ou Sakura pour ses exercices de forces, mais elle avait appris à se débrouiller de son mieux pour combler les lacunes de son corps frêle. Ainsi, elle fut capable de porter le pesant objet jusqu'à la porte et en bloquer l'accès. Dès que ce fut fait, elle se dirigea vers les effets de Hakkai. Elle cherchait un objet bien précis. Elle avait appris, durant ces quelques jours passés avec les nukenins, que les particularités physiques d'Hakkai, notamment ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges, étaient dues à son ascendance. Il était l'un des derniers représentants d'une lignée héréditaire de Tsuchi no kuni (2). Mais sa pigmentation carmine n'était pas la seule particularité de cette lignée. Leur pouvoir ne se déclarait qu'assez tardivement et dès l'instant où il se manifestait, le restant de leur vie n'était que décrépitude et déchéance. Malgré la jeunesse de ses traits, Hakkai n'avait plus qu'une dizaine d'année à vivre... au maximum. Aux dires de ses plus proches guerriers, sa peau avait déjà commencé à se décomposer sous ses vêtements, conséquence directe de ses jutsus surpuissants. Ils lui rongeaient la peau et il n'existait qu'un moyen d'atténuer leur effet...

Hinata brandit un petit pot en porcelaine fine qui était précieusement emmitouflé dans de la soie rouge. Hakkai n'avait que ce baume pour calmer sa maladie. Il en prenait particulièrement soin, car seule une guérisseuse de son pays natale en connaissait le secret et qu'il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de lui rendre visite. La jeune femme eu un pincement au cœur. Hakkai n'était pas un homme mauvais, juste trop ambitieux peut-être. Il n'était qu'une vie éphémère qui, refusant de disparaître dans l'oubli, voulait inscrire son nom dans l'histoire, par n'importe quel moyen. Elle se blâmait pour ce geste, mais n'avait guère le choix. Elle était fidèle à son Hokage, à son pays et à ses alliés. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ses objectifs et porta une main à l'encolure de sa tunique. Elle la fit glisser de ses épaules, puis retira son soutien-gorge. Elle prit le sous-vêtement entre ses doigts fins, et en examina de près l'un des bonnets. Elle passa son auriculaire dans une petite fente proche de la baleine et d'un geste sec tira le tissu. Dans un crissement sec, la fermeture céda et découvrit le contenu du vêtement. En guise de rembourrage, ce soutien-gorge était fourré d'une multitude petit sachet rempli de poudres de différentes couleurs ou d'herbes sèches. Hinata était une herboriste de talent, elle pouvait tuer ou soigner, selon son bon vouloir, à l'aide de quelques feuilles. Elle s'était toujours plus ou moins intéressée aux effets des plantes, mais avait gardé son don caché jusqu'à ce que Tsunade la forçât à l'exploiter pour ses missions. Depuis, elle gardait toujours un certain nombre de produit dans un endroit sûr, comme celui-ci.

Elle s'était décidé à empoisonner la crème de Hakkai suite à sa discussion avec Sasuke le matin-même. Ils devaient gagner du temps pour alerter les autorités nécessaires, mais ce mauvais coéquipier égoïste refusait de lui dévoiler son plan. « Contente toi de leur faire la popote et sois là à midi, avait-il craché d'un ton froid, je m'occupe du reste. » Pourtant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire aveuglément confiance. Si pour une raison quelconque, indépendante de leur volonté, il ne parvenait pas à mener à bien son plan qu'adviendrait-il alors ? Le Junnin avait bien trop l'habitude d'agir en solitaire et avait oublié le sens des mots « travail d'équipe ». La sage Hinata avait donc décidé de prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires.

Elle ouvrit le baume d'Hakkai et le sentit pour en déterminer la composition. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que le nom de tous les ingrédients lui viennent à l'esprit et elle choisit l'une ses poudres en conséquence. Celle qu'elle versa dans le produit ne serait pas réellement dangereuse pour la santé du chef rouge. Il aurait juste quelques coliques, durant quelques jours. C'était un poison à pénétration cutanée, il n'en sentirait donc les effets que deux à trois jours après le départ des ninjas de Konoha. Avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait pas le lien entre ses problèmes intestinaux et les deux traîtres. Elle tira une des ses aiguilles d'acupuncture de sa manche et touilla énergiquement le mélange. Incolore, inodore, il s'était parfaitement fondu dans l'onguent parfumé. Elle sourit, referma le pot et remit les affaires tel qu'elle les avait trouvé. Avant de se rhabiller, elle choisit un autre petit sachet de poudre, elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et y dissimula son second poison. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et se releva vivement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Dans peu de temps, les hommes partis au village rentreraient avec une réserve de saké capable de contenter un géant. Elle avait l'intention d'y adjoindre un sédatif très léger de son cru. En temps normal, le médicament se contentait de détendre les muscles et d'apaiser les nerfs. Cependant, associé à de l'alcool, il provoquait torpeurs et engourdissements qui ressemblaient à une simple fatigue passagère, pourtant assez ténu pour rendre paresseux un hyperactif. Elle espérait ainsi ralentir les troupes d'Hakkai. Elle jeta un regard à la pendule du chef et se décida à sortir. Il lui restait moins d'une heure avant son rendez-vous avec Sasuke.

Elle se pencha vers Shigure pour lui servir un plein bol de riz. Il posa ses yeux sombres et soupçonneux sur elle, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sasuke qui, indifférent, mangeait au côté de Hotaru. Depuis la veille, le nukenin barbu la surveillait plus que d'ordinaire. À son plus grand agacement, il ne semblait pas oser s'approcher de trop près de Sasuke et par conséquent, se rabattait sur Hinata. Elle voulut se lever, mais il grogna à son encontre, comme un chien menaçant. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers un autre homme.

Elle renifla une fois de plus. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle était incommodée par une odeur inhabituelle. L'air semblait âcre, saturé et lourd, d'ailleurs il faisait une chaleur inhabituelle pour cette saison. À bien y regarder, l'atmosphère était plein d'une brume légèrement jaunâtre qui piquait les yeux...

- AU FEU !

Tous se dressèrent comme des ressorts, pendant que l'homme qui venait d'arriver par le corridor expliquait qu'un incendie s'étendait dans les chambres. Ce fut la débandade. Chacun se précipita pour aller sauver leurs maigres possessions et, pourquoi pas au passage, leur asile. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Hinata était seule. Par chance, il était très exactement midi, mais devait-elle réellement attribué ce hasard à la chance ? Elle ne chercha cependant pas à comprendre et se précipita vers la cuisine où Sasuke l'attendait déjà. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et quittèrent furtivement la grotte enflammée des nukenins.

Ils retrouvèrent l'air pur assez rapidement et coururent sur le sentier pour remonter au sommet du cap. Enfin, aux portes de la forêt, ils bondirent chacun sur une branche et continuèrent leur course sous la cime des arbres. En sautant de branche en branche, comme ils le faisaient, ils s'arrangeaient pour laisser le moins de traces possibles de leur passage. Les ennemis ne pourraient donc pas engager de poursuite et ne sauraient sûrement jamais où ils se rendaient.

Soudain, Sasuke, qui menait le mouvement, ralentit le pas pour se trouver au niveau d'Hinata et lui lança :

- Je t'emmène à l'endroit où j'ai caché nos affaires. On se séparera là-bas.

- Bien... souffla-t-elle, puis, hésitante mais curieuse, elle demanda, c'est... c'est vous qui...

- Ais mis le feu ? Ouais, un peu avant le déjeuner, au lit d'Hakkai, j'y ai jeté son journal. Il en avait besoin pour mettre au courant le reste des hommes. Il y'avait des cartes et tout, je pense qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour les redessiner...

- D'autant plus de temps, qu'il risque d'être un peu malade ces prochains jours...

Il la détailla du coin de l'œil, d'abord étonné par une telle assertion, mais lorsqu'il avisa son sourire sûre et espiègle, il sut où elle voulait en venir. Comme beaucoup de ninja de sa génération, il connaissait la réputation d'herboriste d'Hinata. Sa science des végétaux lui avait valu une confiance totale et aveugle de l'Hokage. Bien malgré lui, il fut impressionné et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver formidable. Elle avait pris de bonnes initiatives et avait su réagir mieux que lui-même. Elle ne s'était pas contentée, comme nombre de ses anciens partenaires, d'obéir bêtement à un de ses ordres insensés et narcissiques que sa fierté lui dictait. Il sourit et voulut reprendre de l'avance, mais elle l'interpela. Il se tourna vers elle pour découvrir son visage crispé. Des veines palpitaient autour de ses yeux aux iris blancs qui semblaient irradier d'un éclat argenté :

- Nous... nous sommes suivis..., déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave, c'est Shigure.

- Ok... On va se débarrasser de lui. Trouve-moi une clairière dégagée...

Elle acquiesça et se concentra de nouveau sur son byakugan. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour indiquer à son partenaire le chemin d'une petite zone découverte, à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Ils bifurquèrent, rejoignirent le lieu en quelques bonds, puis attendirent leur adversaire à couvert des arbres.

Ils le virent bien avant qu'il ne les atteigne. D'une part, Hinata n'avait cessé de surveiller sa progression à l'aide de son byakugan et d'autre part, sa silhouette immense ne passait pas inaperçu. Shigure parut à leur vision plus immense qu'il ne l'était au quotidien. La montagne de muscle atterrit au centre de la clairière et observa son entourage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sasuke eut la folle impression de voir un chien colossal qui humait l'air à la recherche d'un gibier. Bien que légèrement arqué, Shigure avait manifestement le double de la corpulence normale d'un homme. Inquiet, le ninja de Konoha demanda à sa coéquipière d'analyser la nature de son chakra :

- Il est du type Doton et Kinton (3), affirma bien vite Hinata, il utilise une semi-métamorphose. Si j'en crois son flux de chakra, il a renforcé sa capacité physique et développé son odorat... pour l'instant nous sommes sous le vent, il ne nous a pas repéré... mais si le vent tourne...

- On lui laissera pas le temps... tu restes là, je vais m'occuper de lui...

- Uchiwa-san, vous ne pouvez pas... je suis votre coéquipière, je...

- Et je suis le chef d'équipe ! C'est qu'un tas de muscle sans cervelle, je n'aurais aucun mal...

- Il utilise le Doton, mes techniques de Suiton seront plus efficaces ! De plus sa métamorphose est proche de celles qu'utilise Kiba, je suis...

- Le Katon s'opposera très bien au Kinton, et je n'ai jamais perdu un combat ! Donc tu te tais et tu m'obéis !

Elle voulut protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se redressa et passa à l'attaque. D'une poussée, il sauta hors de sa vue et réapparut au dessus de la tête de son adversaire. Il eut l'honneur du premier coup. Son talon heurta le sommet de crâne de Shigure qui s'écroula sous l'impact violent. Hinata ne put qu'admirer la rapidité dont Sasuke avait fait preuve. Il ne démentait pas cette réputation qui faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs shinobi du village. Elle se crispa sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche et étudia le combat grâce à son byakugan.

Sasuke venait de frapper Shigure à la tête, mais même en amplifiant son coup grâce au chakra, il parvenait à peine à étourdir le monstre que son ennemi était devenu. Excédé, il fit appel au sharingan pour saisir et anticiper les mouvements de Shigure. Il ne comprenait pas très bien où résidait le pouvoir de l'homme car celui-ci ne faisait même pas mine de se défendre. Il avait l'œil vitreux et sa bouche était déformée par sa mâchoire canine. Sa pilosité s'était étrangement développée, le rendant plus bête qu'humain. Il avait était énorme, une véritable masse musculeuse dont les vêtements avaient été déchirés par la brusque croissance. Il lui était difficile de bien déterminer le type de jutsu qui l'avait ainsi changé, mais pour le savoir, il devait l'obliger à manifester son pouvoir.

Cette fois, Sasuke voulut l'attaquer de front, voir si Shigure réagirait en le voyant. Il fit quelques signes et souffla un goukakkyuu katon (4) que l'homme reçut de plein fouet. Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, le brun eu la surprise de découvrir l'autre indemne. La seule différence notable, fut une lueur d'intelligence qui brilla furtivement dans sa pupille dilatée, quand il grommela d'une voix proche des grognement du loup :

- Uchiwa ? Vous de Konoha... traîtres... tuer...

Sans plus attendre il fonça sur Sasuke qui bondit pour l'éviter, mais se dressant de toute sa gigantesque hauteur, il le rattrapa par l'une des chevilles et le projeta violemment au sol. L'Uchiwa se réceptionna douloureusement et roula pour se relever, puis se précipita vers les jambes de Shigure. Quand l'homme-bête l'avait touché, il avait eu un doute, il devait le confirmer. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de l'homme et détailla sa peau. En moins d'une seconde, il obtint ce qu'il voulait, il fit une pirouette et apparu dans le dos de son ennemi. Il donna un coup dans ses genoux qui le fit basculer vers l'avant et s'étaler de tout son long. Sasuke fit un bond en arrière pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Son examen rapproché venait de confirmer sa pensée. La peau du nukenin s'était mutée en une matière proche de la roche. Elle était aussi solide que de la pierre volcanique et, bien sûr, ne craignait pas le feu. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa seule force physique. Mais s'il devait se battre à pleine puissance contre le géant de pierre, aurait-il encore la force de courir à plein régime jusqu'à Kaze no Kuni ?

Un jappement résonnant se fit entendre alors que Shigure se remettait sur ses jambes. Qu'importe le voyage jusqu'à Suna, il trouverait toujours un moyen. L'essentiel pour le moment était de rester en vie s'il voulait pouvoir accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Il désactiva son sharingan dont il n'aurait pas besoin dans l'immédiat et concentra tout son chakra dans ses membres. Fort de son imperturbable assurance, il se jeta sur l'homme-chien et lui décocha un coup de poing qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Tsunade et sa force herculéenne. Shigure vacilla, mais ne céda pas. Tenace, le brun prit son élan et revint à la charge. Il lui asséna une série de coup qui aurait pu s'apparenter en vitesse et en style au Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho (5) des Hyûga. Il distribua près de cent vingt coups de poing qui touchèrent trois des zones les plus sensibles de l'anatomie humaine. Une telle technique aurait dû se révéler mortelle, mais elle ne fit que blesser l'homme-loup. Celui-ci, rendu fou par la douleur, poussa un hurlement de bête. Il fondit gueule béante sur Sasuke, le mordit à l'épaule, se releva, entraînant le corps du garçon avec lui, secoua sauvagement la tête et recracha sa proie contre un arbre. La pauvre victime lâcha une exhalation rauque sous la brutalité du choc et s'écroula au sol. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se relever. L'obstination mutine de Naruto l'avait contaminé depuis bien longtemps et ce fut en souriant qu'il défia son vis-à-vis du regard. Malgré sa blessure sanglante à l'épaule, il avait l'air de s'amuser. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été mis à mal par un ennemi ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cette excitation folle qui dansait dans ses entrailles ? Depuis son dernier combat contre Naruto, il n'avait plus jamais vécu ces agréables sensations... S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait fait durer encore un peu son plaisir... Toutefois, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, la sécurité d'un pays tout entier dépendait de cette mission. Il eut un rictus amusé. Il comprenait mieux l'assurance d'Hakkai, il ignorait combien de monstres de cette espèce comptait la bande, mais si un seul d'entre eux pouvait lui tenir tête, alors il rivaliserait aisément avec une dizaine de ces Junnin de force moyenne qui composaient généralement les troupes militaire d'État...

Il réfléchit à un moyen pour achever Shigure. L'idée d'utiliser Kusanagi l'effleura un moment, néanmoins la crainte d'abîmer sa précieuse arme retint sa main. Il ne voyait vraiment que la force physique. Peut-être qu'en continuant à l'attaquer sans répit il parviendrait à créer une brèche dans sa défense démesurée. Il pouvait encore utiliser le Chidori. Convaincu par cette idée, il concentra son chakra dans sa main. Peu à peu, l'énergie pris une forme de boule électrique lumineuse et crépitente, alors que le chant d'un millier d'oiseau s'élevait dans la clairière éclairée par le soleil de midi. Puis, il fonça de nouveau sur son ennemi, prêt à lui asséner un poing fatal. Il vit Shigure lever la main, prêt à abattre son poing large comme un ballon de basket, pivota à moitié et frappa vers l'arrière. Un cri aigu retentit. Surpris, Sasuke stoppa sa course pour aviser de la situation. Quelques mètres plus loin, Hinata percuta un arbre avec force et tomba inerte au sol.

- Inutile petit moustique... pas douleur... inutile être pathétique, grogna l'homme-loup en se détournant totalement de Sasuke.

Il se dirigea sur elle, une forte aura meurtrière entourant son corps à la silhouette bestiale. Le brun perdit son sang froid. Une rage incommensurable et une peur folle lui nouèrent les entrailles. Personne ne ferait de mal à sa poupée de cire. Personne ne blesserait plus la jolie kunoichi aux yeux blancs. Il refusait qu'elle ne souffrît plus. Il la protégerait envers et contre tous...

D'un bond, il se retrouva au dessus de la tête voûtée de Shigure. Il nota une marque violacée au centre de son dos nus et musculeux qui n'était pas de son fait. N'en tenant pas compte, il mit toute son énergie dans le chidori qui fit tomber Shigure et l'éloigna d'Hinata. Un détail frappa alors l'assaillant. Il repensa à la marque... le milieu du dos... de l'autre côté de la cage thoracique se trouvait l'estomac et tout prêt le temple du chakra...

Sans hésitation, Sasuke brandit Kusanagi, apparut juste sous le menton de Shigure et planta son épée dans sa mâchoire. La pointe de la lame réapparut au sommet du crâne.

L'ennemi resta un moment sans réaction la tête embrochée sur l'arme de son adversaire. Brusquement, le brun retira sa lame et Shigure poussa une plainte déchirante. Il posa ses doigts gros comme des saucisses sur ses joues dont l'épiderme était devenu souple comme une peau de bébé. Il s'effondra en criant et pleurant de douleur. Il se convulsait sous le regard neutre de son bourreau. Ce dernier le laissa à sa souffrance pour rejoindre sa coéquipière qui ne s'était pas relevée. Il s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie et leva ses grands yeux ivoire vers lui. Il lui accorda un sourire tendre. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu achever si rapidement Shigure. L'hématome lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Grâce au Jûken (6), elle avait modifié les affluences de chakra de leur ennemi et il avait pu porter le coup fatal. Comment avait-il pu penser un jour qu'elle était inutile. Elle avait été une coéquipière parfaite, la première à rompre son ingrate solitude depuis que la team 7 avait été dissoute. Dans un souffle, il murmura :

- Merci.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit douloureusement.

- Tu vas pouvoir te relever? S'enquit-il

- Je risque d'avoir un peu de mal... avoua-t-elle avec difficulté, mon genou s'est déboîté pendant la chute.

- Fais-moi voir.

Il la força à s'asseoir et constata qu'effectivement sa jambe décrivait un angle bizarre. Il lui tendit Kusanagi, qu'il tenait toujours et lui conseilla d'en mordre fortement le manche. Puis il se saisit du membre blessé et d'un coup sec remboîta l'articulation, arrachant un hurlement étouffé à la jeune femme. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue blanche souillée de terre quand, haletante, elle retira l'arme de sa bouche. Elle tremblait mais ne se plaignit à aucun moment. Sasuke se releva et déclara :

- Je vais te faire une atèle, tu pourras rejoindre Konoha ?

- O... oui, balbutia-t-elle, je... j'ai des... des anta... des antalgiques avec moi... Uchiwa-san, laissez-moi vous soigner. Il faut arrêter le sang de votre blessure ou jamais vous n'atteindrez Suna...

- Plus tard! On doit se débarrasser du corps de ce chieur et se tirer avant que Hakkai en ait fini avec cet incendie... Tu t'occuperas de moi quand on aura rejoint l'endroit où j'ai caché nos affaires...

Elle ne protesta pas, puis tenta de se relever. Sasuke se précipita vers elle et la souleva pour la porter sur son dos. Hinata rougit devant tant d'attention. Il s'était toujours montré froid et distant, il avait une renommés de glaçon cruel, pourtant elle le trouvait bien plus humain que nombre de ses anciens coéquipiers. Elle posa son front sur la nuque du garçon. Elle avait craqué, c'était trop tard. Elle était encore une fois tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui lui paraissait inaccessible.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se détendre contre son dos. Il sentait les reliefs de ce corps féminin et son désir revint au galop. Il serra ses mains sur les cuisses qu'il soutenait et soupira. Elle le rendrait fou. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de protéger quelqu'un, pas même ses chers amis. Il n'avait plus été aussi bien auprès d'une personne depuis une éternité. Il était prêt à la garder comme partenaire aussi longtemps qu'elle le supporterait. Il était empli d'un sentiment étrange qui avait comblé le vide qu'avait laissé l'assassinat de son frère. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trouvé une raison ?

Ils se rapprochèrent de Shigure. Bien que faible, ce dernier se débattait encore contre la mort. Sasuke l'observa froidement. Hinata eut un haut le cœur. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et murmura :

- Tuez-le je vous en prie! Nous ne pouvons le laisser ainsi, c'est horrible !

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, son visage de marbre reflétant une intransigeance sanguinaire. Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps, il brandit son épée et décapita l'homme. Puis, il souffla une gerbe de flamme bleutée qui s'accrocha au cadavre et le consuma avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il tourna les talons. Il savait que ce feu ne brûlerait que ce qu'il était destiné à détruire et disparaîtrait sans laisser la moindre trace. Il s'assura donc qu'Hinata était bien accrochée et repartit pour mettre un terme à cette mission qui se révélait être le point de départ d'une toute nouvelle relation.

_FIN_

**Notes :**

1- _**babaa-sama**_ : **obaasan** veut dire _grand-mère_, **babaa** est une forme un vulgaire et méchante de dire ce mot. Il pourrait se traduire par l_a vieille_.

**-sama**, est une particule de politesse. Comme -**san**, elle veut dire _monsieur _ou_ madam_e, mais elle est bien plus polie que cette dernière. **-sama**, se dirait pour une personne à qui ont doit un respect énorme (par exemple, souvent dans l'anime _Naruto_ les plus polis disent Hokage-sama) mais ici, c'est entre la moquerie et le respect que Sasuke se situe. Bien sûr il respecte la personne qui lui a donné une nouvelle chance, mais il se moque d'elle. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour vache XD

2- _**Tsuchi no Kuni**_ : le pays de la terre. L'un des cinq grand pays ninja. Son kage est le Tsuchikage et son village caché est Iwa.

3-_** Doton, Kinton, Suiton, Katon **_: respectivement la _terre_, le _métal_, l'_eau_ et le _feu_. Il s'agit des affinités du chakra avec les élèments.

4- _**Goukakyuu katon**_ : l'une des techniques relatives au feu, l'une des bases des techniques du clan Unchiwa. Pour le goukakyuu, l'utilisateur concentre son chakra sans ses poumons et crache une énorme quantité de flames.

5- _**Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho**_ : littéralement : _technique de la déferlante des poings, les 128 coups divins_. C'est l'une des techniques les plus complexes du clan Hyûga. L'attaquant touche 128 tenketsu(7) de l'adversaire. Il faut donc être rapide et maîtriser son byakugan et les technique de Jûken.

6- _**Jûken**_ : littéralement : _le poing souple_. C'est une technique de taijutsu propre au clan Hyûga, elle s'oppose au **gôken** (le _poing fort_, pratiqué par Lee par exemple, mais aussi la majorité des ninjas) C'est un style de combat fluide et souple qui accompagne les mouvements de l'adversaire et, associé au byakugan, permet d'obstrué les tenketsu de l'adversaire et de réduire peu à peu sa capacité à utiliser le chakra. (obstruction des tenketsu, destruction des méridiens, ...) Il provoque aussi des dégâts invisibles en détruisant les organes internes.

7-_**Tenketsu**_ : Ce sont des orifices invisibles à l'œil nu que seul les utilisateurs du byakugan peuvent voir. Même une pupille aussi proche que le sharingan ne peut les percevoir. Ce sont des orifices à chakra qui jalonnent les méridiens, il en existe 361.

_**Quelques mots de l'auteure :**_

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fiction.

Je suis désolée d'avoir traînée pour pour poster ce cinquième et dernier chapitre, mais un cruel dilemme s'offrait à moi : La fin, telle qu'elle vous ait présenté, me convenait parfaitement. Mais l'on m'a suggérer d'allonger la fic et de faire une fin plus explicite. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la question et me suis même lancée dans l'écriture d'un sixième chapitre. Néanmoins il était loin de me satisfaire et me décevait dans tous les points, car pour moi mon rôle dans cette histoire était fini. J'aime laissé le lecteur à ses rêveries et l'avenir d'Hinata et Sasuke ne dépend que de vous. Chacun doit pouvoir être libre d'imaginer et à mon humble avis, tout ce que j'avais à dire a été dit.

Voilà, j'espère que cette fin vous convient et ne vous décevra pas.

**Aux lecteurs **_**d'un baiser sur mes lèvres**_** qui passeraient par là :**

Je suis désolée de tout ce temps sans le moindre petit chapitre à se mettre sous la dent. Je me suis laissé déborder par mes problèmes personnels et j'ai eu un gros passage à vide en ce qui concerne l'écriture. Je sais que ce n'est pas marrant pour les lecteurs, mais ça l'ai encore moins pour l'écrivain qui reste des heures face à une page blanche et que tous les mots qui pourraient apparaître sous sa plume (ou devrait dire sous son clavier) lui parraissent d'une nullité affligeante ou vide de sens.

Mais j'ai recommencé à écrire et avec un peu de chance je pourrai mener à bout un nouveau chapitre _d'un baiser sur mes lèvres_...

Un dernier mot pour ceux qui m'avait dit être intéressé par un groupe de discussion sur le couples Origeinaux dans Naruto. Voici l'adresse de mon forum. Il vous suffit de vous inscrire et d'intégrer le groupe N.O.P. (Naruto Original Pairings) pour accéder au salon de discussion de ce sujet.

walkonmyline.kanak.fr/

Je vous dis donc à bientôt

En espérant que vous serez toujours là pour me lire.

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki___oO°Oo°


End file.
